Wenns läuft, dann richtig
by MmeGrindylow
Summary: Harry und Draco kommen durch eine seltsame Verkettung von Umständen zusammen und entdecken eine neue Art des Liebesspiels.
1. Einkauf in Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört rein gar nichts an dieser Story und es lässt sich leider auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Alle Rechte an den Figuren, Orten etc liegen bei J.K. Rowling.  
Nicht mal Plot wird sich hier finden lassen, auf das irgendwer Besitzansprüche stellen würde. Die rege Phantasie gehört allerdings mir und das ohne Zweifel.

**Warnung:** Es handelt sich um ein PWP was bedeutet eine Handlung muss gar nicht erst gesucht werden. Während der Story kommt es zur Beschreibung homosexueller Sexualpraktiken also Slash und insbesondere WS/NS. (Wer mit den Abkürzungen nichts anfangen kann, sollte es besser lassen, oder sich erst schlau machen, ob er diese Story auch **wirklich** lesen will.

**Einkauf in Hogsmeade**

Draco hatte sich aus dem Schloss geschlichen, um diesen Dienstagnachmittag ganz für sich zu haben. Er schlenderte gut gelaunt durch Hogsmeade, während er hier und da an einigen Schaufenstern stehen blieb. Eigentlich wollte er gar nichts Bestimmtes kaufen, aber manchmal hatte er da diesen Spleen, dass er einfach zur Entspannung ein bisschen bummeln gehen musste. In einem der Geschäfte entdeckte er jedoch etwas, dass sein Interesse weckte: Harry Potter. Der Gryffindor schien recht wahllos einige Kleidungsstücke auszuwählen und hielt sie sich an. Draco nutzte die sich bietende Gelegenheit. Er öffnete die Tür und schlenderte, mit einem immens breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, in das Ladenlokal. Direkt hinter dem anderen Jungen blieb er stehen, klapste ihm auf das Hinterteil und begrüßte ihn mit den Worten: "Hallo, Quidditchwunder!"  
Wenn das mal keine ideale Chance war, mit ihm zu flirten, wo doch endlich sein doppeltes Anhängsel mal nicht dabei war. Der Angesprochene wirbelte entsetzt herum und gab zurück: "Malfoy, was machst du denn hier?"  
Sein Blick schien dabei hinzuzufügen: Außer mir auf den Hintern zu hauen, wie einem alten Klepper und mir auf den Keks zu gehen. Dann fragte er verwundert: "Wo hast du denn deinen Hofstaat gelassen?"  
Draco grinste noch breiter. "Ich bevorzuge es, allein shoppen zu gehen. Dann kann ich in Ruhe alles anprobieren und einen Modeberater brauch ich nicht."  
Harry seufzte missmutig. "Da geht´s dir besser als mir."  
Das hatte er eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen und drehte sich verlegen zu den Kleiderständern. Das war die erwartete Möglichkeit und Slytherins ganzer Stolz würde sie sich keinesfalls entgehen lassen. In seinem Kopf formte sich spontan ein Plan: wenn er ihm nun helfen würde, dann hätte Potter ein Problem weniger und mit ein bisschen Glück hatte er die Aussicht auf ein paar exklusive Ausblicke z.B. der knackigen Hinteransicht oder sogar Harry Potter in Gryffindorshorts aus seidigem Material.

Draco lächelte sein charmantestes Lächeln, strahlte förmlich und wollte wissen: "Wo liegt denn dein Problem, Potter?"  
Er wusste es ganz genau, denn er konnte anhand der ratlosen Miene sehen, dass sich der Gryffindor nicht für ein passendes Outfit entscheiden konnte. Dennoch tat er so als sei es ihm ein Rätsel. Harry antwortete leicht ungeduldig: "Ich hab gar kein Problem...also wirklich, ich komme sehr gut damit klar, dass ich nicht weiß, was mir steht und halt irgendwas greife, es anziehe und damit dann den Vogel in unpassender Kleidung abschieße."  
Da war jemand ganz schön ironisch. Aber Draco entkräftete jeden Versuch ihn jetzt als Schlechte-Laune-Puffer´ zu missbrauchen, indem er grinsend anbot: "Wie wär´s wenn ich deinen Modeberater spiele?"  
Ein ziemlich misstrauischer Blick traf ihn, doch wie erhofft, ging Harry darauf ein. Er nickte frustriert. "Von mir aus, wenn´s dir Spaß macht, kleide mich ein, wie einen Ken."  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn halb irritiert halb belustigt an. "Ken?"  
"Das ist so ein Muggelspielzeug. Eine kleine männliche Puppe mit einer Menge Kleidchen und alles was so dazugehört zum Ankleiden."  
Der Slytherin kratzte sich am Nacken. "Ähhhh...ja! Beweg deinen Hintern lieber da zu dem Ständer mit den Jacken. Ich verpasse dir eine perfekt aufeinander abgestimmte Garderobe für...ja für was eigentlich?"  
"Partys.", kam es kurz und bündig.  
Draco nickte zufrieden und begann, ohne auf das Gemurre zu achten, damit, Harry eine Unmenge an Jacken überziehen zu lassen, bis er endlich auf eine schwarze Lederjacke mit längerem Schnitt zeigte. "Die ist es."

Harry trat derweilen unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber auch dadurch ließ sich der Slytherin nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und er ließ den anderen gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Die gleiche Prozedur wiederholte sich bei den Hemden und Hosen. Am Ende hatte Harry dann drei schwarze Hosen mit verschiedenen Schnitten und aus anderen Materialien auf dem Arm und zwei grüne Hemden, die verflixt gut zu seinen Augen passten. Dann wurde Harry der die ganze Zeit versuchte, irgendwas zu sagen, einfach ohne erhört zu werden in Richtung Anprobekabinen geschoben. Er fand sich dort hinter einem Vorhang wieder und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Da musste er jetzt wohl oder übel durch, auch wenn ihn die ganze Zeit seine bis zum Platzen gefüllte Blase drückte. Gequält lächelnd führte er die verschiedenen Kombinationen seinem Modeberater vor. Dann musste er noch einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit darauf zu achten, dass Hose und Hemd aus denselben Stoffen sind, über sich ergehen lassen. Zum Glück schien Draco mit der letzten Kombinationsmöglichkeit dann sehr zufrieden zu sein. Lächelnd verkündete er: "Das steht dir gut. Wow...wenn du das nimmst, werden dir alle zu Füßen liegen."  
Harry wollte schon wieder zurück in die Kabine verschwinden, mit einem gepresst klingenden: "OK, dann nehm ich das und wir können endlich gehen."  
Doch da hielt ihn Draco noch mal zurück. "Dreh dich doch noch mal um dich selbst, damit ich es von allen Seiten abchecken kann. Ich brauche erst das Gesamtbild, um zu beurteilen, ob die Entscheidung nicht übereilt ist."  
"NEIN!", protestierte Harry fast schon panisch und hätte sich am liebsten in ein Mauseloch verkrochen. Draco bestand darauf und genau in dem Moment, als er sich um 180 ° gedreht hatte, passierte es und das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf.

An Harrys Hosenfront bildete sich ein kleiner, aber deutlich zu erkennender, nasser Fleck. Dracos Blick war zufällig auf seiner Suche nach möglichst vielen Aussichten´ genau dort gelandet und er sah es bevor der Gryffindor seine Hand davor presste. Er konnte nicht wegsehen und mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und peinlicher Berührtheit stotterte er: "Harry...".  
Der Gryffindor schien aufgeregt und verlegen. "Ich...", setzte er an und rannte dann fluchtartig wieder in die Umkleidekabine zurück, um dieser peinlichen Situation zu entfliehen. Harrys Wangen waren schamrot und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es irgendwie. Jetzt hatte ihn der Slytherin in der Hand. Wieso nur hatte so was ausgerechnet dann passieren müssen, wenn er in der Nähe war? Er hatte es gesehen. Und er hatte unverhohlen gestarrt. Draco ließ nicht locker, sondern folgte ihm. Fast sanft hörte sich seine Stimme an. "Harry?"  
"Was willst du noch, Malfoy?", kam die genervt klingende, barsche Antwort hinter dem Vorhang hervor.  
Verlegen stammelte Draco mitfühlend: "Ich...kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
Der Gryffindor bewies Galgenhumor. "Jetzt ist es eh zu spät. Ich muss nur sehen, wie ich die Klamotten hier schnell unauffällig bezahlt kriege und dann brauch ich ein Klo."  
Draco ließ sich von Harry die Sachen angeben, die sie nicht kaufen würden. Dann überredete er die Verkäuferin mit einem liebreizenden Lächeln und seiner absolut bewusst eingesetzten Flirttaktik, ihn die Kleidungsstücke schon mal bezahlen zu lassen, die sie mitnehmen würden. Sie rückte sogar eine Tüte heraus für den Transport, was in der Zaubererwelt schon eine Leistung war, da die Kundschaft normalerweise die Sachen einfach schrumpfte. Der Slytherin ging zurück zu den Umkleidekabinen und machte sich bemerkbar. "Können wir? Pack die Sachen in diese Tüte hier."  
Harrys Stimme klang gepresst. "Ich muss noch bezahlen. Wie bei Merlins Bart krieg ich das hin, ohne dass die Verkäuferin was merkt?"  
Draco beruhigte ihn mit einer von ihm in der Situation nie zu erwartenden Selbstverständlichkeit. "Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist schon alles bezahlt und wir müssen nur noch gehen. Ähhh...wirst es bis ins Drei Besen´ schaffen?"  
Harry war erleichtert, endlich den Laden verlassen zu können. "Keine Ahnung. Viel bin ich ja nicht losgeworden eben...Danke. Was kriegst du jetzt von mir?"  
Er kam aus der Kabine und hatte immer noch diesen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Hose hatte er direkt anbehalten, weil man, was passiert war, nur noch erahnen konnte. Der dunkle Satinstoff glänzte und man musste schon wissen, dass da ein Fleck war, um ihn wahrzunehmen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut. Sieh es als Entschädigung für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Immerhin hab ich dich irgendwie da reinmanövriert, denn ich hab dich ja kaum zu Wort kommen lassen."

Dracos Blick wanderte wie von selbst immer wieder zu der Stelle und sein schlechtes Gewissen wuchs. Er konnte gar nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Tatsache, zu wissen, dass es jederzeit wieder losgehen konnte, machte ihn nervös. Zu sehen, wie der dunkle Fleck entstanden war, hatte ihn fasziniert. Es war irgendwie gleichzeitig peinlich gewesen und packend. Harry, der die Blicke wohl bemerkte, war von einer unglaublichen Spannung befallen. Wieso starrte ihn Draco jetzt ständig so an? Mit jedem Mal wurde das drängende Ziehen wieder schlimmer. Er war wirklich kurz vorm Platzen. Mit jedem Schritt lief er Gefahr, dass sich Tropfen lösten. Ein leise gemurmeltes: "Ich such mir gleich ne Häuserwand in einer dunklen Seitenstraße" zog erneut Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf eine gewisse Stelle. Seine Augen wurden einfach magisch angezogen, weil er ja wusste, dass der andere jederzeit die Beherrschung verlieren konnte. Er war sogar tief in ihm drin erregt bei dem Gedanken, aber das ließ er gar nicht erst in sein Bewusstsein. Harrys Druck wuchs noch und Dracos Seitenblicke waren nicht unbedingt hilfreich. Er spürte es förmlich kribbeln, was dann bewirkte, dass er fast nachgab. Draco fragte zu allem Überfluss auch noch: "Es sind noch etwa fünf Minuten, wenn wir uns beeilen. Geht´s solange noch?"  
"Ich befürchte nicht.", erwiderte der Gryffindor mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. So ging das nicht und er blieb stehen. Darüber auch noch zu reden machte die ganze Situation unangenehmer und verwirrender. Es erhöhte die Spannung bei beiden jungen Männern. Die Oberschenkel zusammengepresst, überlegte Harry, wie er auf dem schnellsten Weg hier weggelangen konnte. Ohne es verhindern zu können sickerte es plötzlich doch wieder. Draco musste einfach wieder hinsehen obwohl er sich zwang dies nicht direkt zu tun. "Du kannst hier nirgendwo hin, Harry.", stellte er nüchtern fest.  
"Wir müssen zum Honigtopf! Schnell...", rief Harry ihm zu und rannte los.  
Draco folgte ihm. Im hinteren Bereich öffnete Harry dann eine Falltür und verschwand. Zum Glück war es im Laden brechend voll, so dass sie niemand bemerkte. Draco kletterte ihm nach. Dabei dachte er sogar geistesgegenwärtig daran, die Falltür wieder zu schließen.

Harry stand unten in dem verwitterten Steingang an die Wand gelegt. Sein Atem ging etwas hektisch und er verpasste sich in Gedanken gerade selbst mindestens die dritte Ohrfeige. Wieso hatte er Draco bloß mitgenommen und nicht einfach im Gedränge stehen lassen? Es war mittlerweile so dringend, dass jegliche Berührung ihn dazu bringen würde, loszupinkeln. Draco stand ihm gegenüber und er war sich sicher, dass dessen Blick ziemlich genau auf seinen Schritt zielte, auch wenn es den Anschein machte, er beobachte seine Schuhspitzen verlegen. Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er öffnete vorsichtig seine Hose und wie befürchtet, konnte er es nicht mehr halten. So schnell es ging, versuchte er das gröbste zu verhindern, holte sein zusammengezogenes Glied heraus und lenkte den Strahl von sich weg. Erleichterung war gar kein Ausdruck. Das war fast so gut wie ein Orgasmus endlich Druck ablassen zu können. Dieser Gedanke, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass er gerade von keinem anderen als Draco Malfoy beobachtet wurde, lösten dann auch die ungefähr schlimmste Reaktion aus, die man sich in so einer ohnehin schon in punkto Peinlichkeit kaum zu toppenden Situation ausmalen konnte: er wurde langsam steif.  
Jetzt konnte er vergessen alles loszuwerden, weil er eine Erektion nie wieder zurück in die recht eng ansitzende Hose bekommen würde. So schnell es ging stoppte er, schüttelte ab und verpackte alles wieder dahin wo es hingehörte. Was der Gryffindor nicht ahnen konnte war: Draco hatte gerade ähnliche Probleme unter seinem langen schwarzen Ledermantel verborgen. Der Slytherin befand sich gerade innerlich für relativ pervers. Er wusste ja schon immer: ganz normal konnte er nicht sein. Das zeigten ja schon die Tatbestände, dass er schwul war und eine ausgeprägte Schwäche für Harry Potter hatte. Aber bei diesem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, eine ausgewachsene Erektion zu kriegen, war wirklich der Gipfel der Geschmacklosigkeit. Und doch hatte er genau das in diesem Moment, auch wenn er nach außen wirkte, als sei nichts weiter vorgefallen. Harry sah ihn fast herausfordernd an. "OK, wir können dann..."

Draco hatte seine Hände in den Manteltaschen und es war zu verlockend. Mit dieser schwellenden Erektion in seiner Hose konnte er unmöglich durch einen engen Geheimgang laufen. Er murmelte bloß: "Hmmmm...Moment mal!"  
Die beiden blieben stehen und sahen sich an. Harry war irritiert und Draco sah aus, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben, was eigentlich für einen Slytherin doch eher unglaubwürdig war, zumal es sich hier um Draco Malfoy handelte, der vor keiner Schweinerei zurückschreckte. Draco hatte sich entschieden. Er würde den Gryffindor in ein Gespräch verwickeln und so ihren Aufbruch herauszögern, bis er sein Problem mit einigen streichelnden und zudrückenden Bewegungen unauffällig behoben hatte. Das gab ihm jetzt irgendwie einen Kick, so vor Harry zu stehen und Taschenbillard zu spielen ohne dass der andere auch nur die geringste Idee hatte, was er gerade tat. Harry fixierte ihn. "Was ist? Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Weg vor uns...", und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu: Dabei bin ich lange nicht fertig und muss mich beeilen in der Hoffnung, dass der Drang die Erregung bezwingt unterwegs.  
Draco sah aus, als wenn nichts wäre und versicherte im Plauderton: "Ich...wollte dir...nur versichern...niemand wird...was erfahren."  
Er wusste genau, wie er sich berühren musste und angeheizt durch diese ungewöhnliche Szenerie war er bereits kurz davor erfolgreich zu sein. Harry schluckte und ihm rutschte heraus: "Danke, aber lass uns gehen, meine Hose ist ganz nass und das fühlt sich komisch an."  
"Jaaa...", stimmte der Slytherin zu, wobei er sich irgendwie etwas heiser anhörte, weil er genau zu dem Zeitpunkt in seiner Hose gekommen war. Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und beide gingen den Rest des Weges schweigsam nebeneinander her. An der Statue der buckligen Hexe verabschiedeten sie sich. Keiner der beiden erwähnte etwas von diesem Vorfall und nur ihre Blicke waren leicht verlegen, wenn sie sich irgendwo über den Weg liefen. Harry hatte fest damit gerechnet bald Thema Nummer eins in der Gerüchteküche Hogwarts zu werden, aber er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. Auch wenn er die Beweggründe des Slytherin nicht verstand, so war er ihm doch auf seine Weise dankbar, dass er so selbstverständlich mit dem Unfall´ umgegangen war und tatsächlich die versprochene Diskretion einhielt. In Harry keimte der leise Verdacht auf, dass vielleicht wirklich etwas an dem Tratsch über Draco Malfoy und seine homosexuellen Neigungen wahr sein konnte, weil er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, der Slytherin hätte ein paar Mal versucht, mit ihm zu flirten, während er ihn durch die Boutique gehetzt hatte.

Bald würden die Slytherins eine Fete geben und vielleicht ergab sich da eine Chance, dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Die Fete würde den Abschluss der Quidditchsaison bilden und alle waren eingeladen, um noch mal richtig zu feiern. Die ganze Schule fieberte dem Quidditchmatch nächstes Wochenende entgegen. Slytherin würde gegen Gryffindor spielen und beide Mannschaften trainierten hart auf dieses Ereignis hin. So gingen die Tage schnell dahin.


	2. Ein Quidditchunfall mit Folgen

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört rein gar nichts an dieser Story und es lässt sich leider auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Alle Rechte an den Figuren, Orten etc liegen bei J.K. Rowling.Nicht mal Plot wird sich hier finden lassen, auf das irgendwer Besitzansprüche stellen würde. Die rege Phantasie gehört allerdings mir und das ohne Zweifel.

**Warnung:** Es handelt sich um ein PWP was bedeutet eine Handlung muss gar nicht erst gesucht werden. Während der Story kommt es zur Beschreibung homosexueller Sexualpraktiken also Slash und insbesondere WS/NS. (Wer mit den Abkürzungen nichts anfangen kann, sollte es besser lassen, oder sich erst schlau machen, ob er diese Story auch wirklich lesen will.

**Summary:** Draco hatte einen Quidditchunfall und Harry steht ihm helfend zur Seite, bei allem, was so anfällt.

**A/N:** Wie schön zu sehen, dass es doch wirklich noch Leute gibt die sich erinnern :) Ich hoffe nur, dass nicht auch die wiederkommen, die mir damals das Leben schwer gemacht haben... und wenn doch. Prangert lieber all die gewaltverherrlichenden/illegalen Geschichten an und nicht meine, in denen es für den ein oder anderen vielleicht ein bisschen eklig wird, aber die generell absolut harmlos sind. **Es ist doch nur Wasser!**

**Ein Quidditchunfall mit Folgen**

Am Sonntag war es dann endlich soweit. Das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin verlief spannend bis zu den letzten Minuten. Beide Mannschaften punkteten gleichmäßig und es kam nur auf ihren jeweiligen Sucher an die Entscheidung für sein Haus zu gewinnen. Die beiden Rivalen flogen ein gewagtes Flugmanöver nach dem anderen. Ein Raunen und Aufschreien ging durch die tobende Menge im Quidditchstadion, als die beiden Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaften Gryffindor und Slytherin in der Luft kollidierten. Harry Potter konnte sich so gerade eben noch auffangen, während Draco Malfoy in die Tiefe stürzte. Der Slytherin landete genau in einer wildwuchernden Kolonie von irgendwelchen giftigen Dornenranken. Auf der Krankenstation stellte Mme Pomfrey dann ein gebrochenes Handgelenk und an beiden Armen vergiftete Verletzungen durch die Dornen fest. "Mr Malfoy ihr rechtes Handgelenk sollten sie nach dem Heilzauber noch ein paar Stunden schonen. Sie werden damit auch nicht richtig zupacken können. Die Verbände müssen bis heute Abend einwirken. Sie sind getränkt mit einer heilenden Essenz für die vergifteten Wunden. Das Gift muss aus ihrem Körper herausgeschwemmt werden, weshalb sie bitte möglichst viel von diesem Tee trinken. Bis morgen früh halten sie strikte Bettruhe und wenn ich strikt sage, dann meine ich das auch. Ich lasse sie nun alleine mit ihrem Besucher. Nachher schaue ich noch mal nach ihnen"  
Damit drehte sich die Krankenschwester auf den Hacken um und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Hatte sie da was von einem Besucher gesagt? Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer es so eilig haben sollte, ihn hier auf der Krankenstation zu besuchen keine halbe Stunde nach dem Frontalzusammenstoß mit Gryffindors Starsucher. Und eben jener gegnerische Sucher war es auch, der nun den Raum betrat.

"Hey! Wie geht´s dir?", fragte Harry, als er den Raum betrat und sich auf der Bettkante niederließ. Draco war angenehm überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. Ob das wohl bedeute, dass er sich um ihn gesorgt hatte? Der Slytherin grinste. "Ich muss heute Bettruhe halten und langweile mich. Mein rechtes Handgelenk war gebrochen, aber es ist bereits mit einem Heilzauber belegt. Und ich soll diesen Tee da trinken. Die blöden Dornenranken waren giftig, was ja irgendwie logisch war, wenn ich drin landen muss. Meine Arme sehen aus als hätte ich sie mit einem Igel gebürstet. Na ja, bis morgen ist es weg, hoffe ich mal. Zur Fete nächstes Wochenende bin ich jedenfalls wieder fit"  
Harry griff nach dem Tee und goss dem Patienten etwas in eine Tasse, die er ihm anreichte. "Hier ist dein Tee. Du solltest auf Mme Pomfrey hören und viel trinken"  
"Danke", erwiderte Draco und griff nach der Tasse. Allerdings konnte er mit der rechten Hand nicht zupacken, was ihn an die Worte der Krankenschwester erinnerte. Also versuchte er es mit der linken, aber auch das klappte nicht, weil sie von den Vergiftungen zitterte als wäre er an Parkinson erkrankt. Harry bemerkte das und führte ihm ohne große Worte selbst die Tasse an die Lippen. "Komm, trink schon"  
Draco kostete den Kräutertee erst mal sehr vorsichtig, da er befürchtete, einen ekligen Geschmack vorzufinden. Langsam nahm er den ersten Schluck in den Mund, um festzustellen, dass er die perfekte Trinktemperatur hatte und eher süßlich schmeckte. Dann trank er weiter und leerte die Tasse. Das tat gut, weil sein Mund schon die ganze Zeit schrecklich trocken war. So einen Durst hatte er höchstens im Sommer nach einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde in einem der tropisch warmen Gewächshäuser. Er bat Harry grinsend um noch eine Tasse. "Potter, könntest du mir vielleicht noch so einen Tee einflößen. Ich habe einen Durst wie tausend Russen"  
Harry grinste über die Bemerkung. "Es ist aber nur Tee und kein Vodka, der Herr"  
Beide mussten amüsiert lächeln und Harry fragte: "Sag mal, schmeckt der Tee denn überhaupt"  
Draco nickte. "Schmeckt gar nicht medizinisch. Ich glaube, es ist einfach nur gesüßter Kräutertee. Wieso? Hast du auch Durst"  
Harry überlegte einen Moment und antwortete dann: "Schon etwas...meinst du, ich kann dir eine Tasse davon klauen"  
Draco deutete auf den Nachttisch, wo noch eine frische Tasse bereitstand. "Nimm dir die Tasse dort. Sie ist sauber. Ich denke, du kannst dir ruhig auch einen Tee gönnen"  
Harry nahm sich kurzentschlossen die Tasse und kippte sich etwas von dem lauwarmen Kräutertee ein. Auch er fand, dass es erstaunlich süß aber erfrischend schmeckte. Er trank seinen Tee in großen Schlucken aus. Dann unterhielten sich die beiden über das Quidditchspiel und den Zusammenstoß. Harry hatte erwartet, dass Draco sauer sein würde, weil er so den Schnatz wieder nicht gefangen hatte. Doch der Slytherin machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Was wäre das Leben, wenn man immer so einfach alles erreichen würde? Ich mag es, herausgefordert zu werden und an meine Grenzen zu gehen. Dabei kann man auch schon mal vom Besen fallen. Es ist aber viel spannender, wenn man nicht vorher schon weiß, wie es ausgeht...und immerhin teilen wir uns so den Pokal, weil es unentschieden steht."

Draco setzte sich plötzlich auf und hängte seine Beine aus dem Bett. "Hey, du sollst liegen bleiben.", hinderte Harry den Patienten am Aufstehen. Der Slytherin murmelte unverständlich etwas vor sich hin, blieb aber tatsächlich liegen. Draco wippte schon die ganze Zeit mit dem Fuß. Das Bett schaukelte kaum wahrnehmbar und Harry verspürte plötzlich den Drang umgehend eine Toilette aufzusuchen. Er stand auf und murmelte entschuldigend: "Ich bin mal eben auf dem Klo. Ich komme sofort wieder und du hörst gefälligst auf Mme Pomfrey"  
Der Gryffindor beeilte sich und als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, kam ihm ein plötzlicher Gedanke. Wenn er schon nach einer Tasse sofort die treibende Wirkung des Tees verspürte, was war dann wohl mit Draco, der immerhin die doppelte Menge getrunken hatte? Sein Blick wanderte zum Bett des Slytherins und blieb an der darunter deponierten Bettpfanne hängen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Innerlich klatschte er sich eine Hand vor den Kopf. Draco durfte nicht aufstehen und wie sonst sollte es also vonstatten gehen. Unwillkürlich suchte er nun nach Zeichen, die seine Vermutung bestätigen würden, dass es Draco zu peinlich war, dieses Problem anzusprechen. Harry setzte sich wieder auf den Bettrand und knüpfte an ihr Gespräch über Quidditch an. Draco wippte immer noch mit dem Fuß und hatte unter der Decke die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Seinem Gesicht war allerdings nichts anzumerken und auch seine Stimme klang eigentlich normal. Nur wenn man genau hinhörte und ein wenig hereininterpretierte, hörte sich der Slytherin leicht gepresst an. Es machte Harry leicht nervös darüber nachzudenken. Bevor er jetzt noch eigene Phantasien entwickelte, die ihm eine Beule in der Quidditchuniformhose einbringen würden, sprach er lieber ohne Umwege direkt aus, was ihn beschäftigte. "Öhm...Malfoy, kann es sein, dass du mal musst?"

Einen Moment lang breitete sich eine peinliche Stille über die beiden. Dann antwortete Draco mit nun deutlich gequältem Unterton. "Und wie...aber wie soll das gehen ohne aufzustehen"  
Harry hätte sich fast verschluckt, als er diese deutliche Aussage vernahm. Ein Blick auf Dracos verkrampfte Beinhaltung verdeutlichte den Ernst der Lage noch. Der Gryffindor bückte sich und stellte wortlos die Bettpfanne neben Draco. Der warf einen mehr als misstrauischen Blick darauf und schnaubte: "Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz"  
Harry musste unfreiwillig grinsen über diese vorhersehbare Reaktion. "Es wird nicht anders gehen. Es sei denn du ziehst es vor ins Bett zu machen"  
Irgendwie erzeugte es Spannung das Thema so auszukosten und das nicht nur bei Harry. Draco hätte fast aufgestöhnt, wobei das keinesfalls nur an der bis zum Bersten gefüllten Blase lag. Der Gryffindor drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Ich schau auch weg.", machte er dem anderen Mut. Der Slytherin konnte immer noch nicht zupacken mit der rechten Hand und die linke zitterte wie Espenlaub. So würde das nicht funktionieren. Mit einer leichten Rötlichfärbung auf den Wangen räusperte er sich vernehmlich. "Ähhhh...das geht so nicht"  
Harry blickte sich um und beeilte sich zum Waschbecken zu gehen. Er war der Meinung Draco könne nicht wegen der ungewohnten Situation und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. "Jetzt besser?", vergewisserte er sich.  
Draco presste die Beine übereinander und die Schenkel zusammen. Er vergaß sogar zu wippen. "Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Mach sofort das Wasser aus oder ich hab eine Pfütze im Bett"  
Dank des Geplätschers wurde Harrys leises Keuchen übertönt, aber er drehte sofort ab. "Wo ist dann das Problem"  
Draco verdrehte entnervt seine Augen und hob ihm seine Hände entgegen. Da wurde es Harry plötzlich klar und er schluckte. Darauf hätte er auch selber kommen müssen. Ratlos wollte er wissen: "Soll ich Mme Pomfrey holen"  
Der Slytherin wurde blass. "Nein, da sterbe ich ja vor Peinlichkeit...außerdem dauert es bestimmt eine halbe Ewigkeit bist du sie aufgetrieben hast"  
Harry ahnte, dass diese Situation sich gerade immer mehr steigerte, um darin zu enden, dass er wohl Draco beim Pinkeln helfen musste oder es würde noch peinlicher werden. Er schluckte und näherte sich dem Bett langsam wieder.

"Soll ich dir helfen?", murmelte Harry verlegen und ihm wurde plötzlich schrecklich warm.  
Draco errötete sichtlich und nuschelte: "Könntest du dich bitte damit etwas beeilen"  
Harry deckte Draco auf, wobei sein Blick, ohne es zu wollen, direkt auf Dracos Schritt gerichtet war. Der Slytherin trug eine dunkelgrüne Seidenboxershorts. Außer den aufeinander gedrückten Beinen war nichts Besonderes zu entdecken. Das durfte man wirklich niemandem erzählen, dass er jetzt schon Malfoys Shorts auf Flecken untersuchte, um sich davon erregen zu lassen. Vorsichtig stellte er die Bettpfanne neben Draco, der sich halb auf die Seite drehte. Dann machte sich Harry daran, den Gummibund der Seidenshorts etwas herunter zu ziehen. Mit der freien Hand griff er fast schon sachte nach dem recht zusammengezogenen Penis. Draco musste wirklich sehr dringend. Harry fühlte ein Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend aufsteigen. Der Gryffindor hatte seinen Blick gebannt auf seine Hand mit Dracos an der Eichel bereits nassen Penis gerichtet. Hatte er sich jetzt verhört oder war das ein wohliges Aufseufzen gewesen? Seine Augen blieben allerdings auf den Nachttopf und die Aktion dort gerichtet. Auch Draco sah gebannt hin. Allerdings wollte es nicht so recht klappen obwohl Harrys Berührung fast ausgelöst hatten, dass es schief gegangen wäre. Jetzt erregte es ihn von Harry gehalten zu werden und er hatte Hemmungen einfach loszulassen. Harrys Stimme klang ein wenig heiser. "Geht es noch nicht"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf auch wenn der andere ihm mehr auf andere Körperstellen als das Gesicht sah. "Gib mir doch noch einen Schluck von dem Tee"  
Harry flößte Draco noch einen großen Schluck von dem Tee ein und dann wartete er gespannt. Er konnte es fast spüren, als es endlich soweit war und Draco diesmal mit einem deutlichen erleichtert klingendem Stöhnen anfing zu pinkeln. In Harrys Quidditchhose begann es allmählich ein wenig eng zu werden. Fast bereute er, nicht ein wenig langsamer gewesen zu sein und er hätte mit Sicherheit einen nassen Fleck auf Dracos Unterhose entstehen sehen können. Gleichzeitig schalt er sich in Gedanken für diese merkwürdige Idee. Er genoss es richtiggehend, den Slytherin so ungeniert beim Wasserlassen beobachten zu können und ihn auch noch dabei festzuhalten. Draco spürte, wie ihn die gesamte Situation wieder mehr als erregte. Um nicht vollkommen den Gryffindor zu schocken, indem er plötzlich steinhart wurde, stoppte er lieber erst mal, auch wenn er nicht fertig war.

Nachdem Harry ihn sorgsam abgeschüttelt und wieder verpackt hatte, schwiegen sie einen Moment betreten. Keiner der beiden hätte zugeben wollen, dass sie Lust an der Sache gefunden hatten. Das war doch eine zu peinliche Angelegenheit, mit der man besser nicht einfach hausieren ging. Sie lenkten schnell ihr Gespräch wieder Richtung Quidditch und die bevorstehende Weltmeisterschaft. Nebenher flößte Harry dem wieder unruhiger werdenden Patienten noch mehr von dem Tee ein. Weil er mittlerweile auch einen ganz ausgetrockneten Mund hatte, teilten sich die beiden den restlichen Tee aus der Kanne, die erstaunlicherweise kaum leer werden wollte. Harry war jetzt sensibilisiert und achtete vermehrt auf Anzeichen bei dem Slytherin, dass es wieder losging. Er selbst merkte schon deutlich die Wirkung des Tees, doch bevor er schnell verschwinden konnte, um sich zu erleichtern, presste Draco wieder die Beine zusammen und wippte mit dem Fuß. "Es ist gleich soweit...wir müssen nur den Moment abpassen. Ich kann nur, wenn´s echt dringend ist auf diese dämliche Pfanne gehen"  
Harry leckte sich über die ebenfalls trockenen Lippen. Das gab es doch nicht: Draco machte ihn mit seinen Worten fast wahnsinnig. Das konnte doch eigentlich schon nicht mehr ohne Absicht sein. Er murmelte: "Ich bin dann gerade noch mal"  
Draco bat ihn: "Kannst du nicht warten?", dann fügte er in fast verführerisch zu nennendem Tonfall hinzu: "Wenn´s zu dringend wird, darfst du auch die Bettpfanne mitbenutzen"  
Hatte er da etwa gerade Harry Potter dazu aufgefordert, ihn auch zusehen zu lassen? Jetzt dachte Draco wieder an das, was nach dem Einkauf geschehen war und es erregte ihn aufs Neue. Es hatte aber auch den Nebeneffekt, dass er es fast nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Harry sah den Slytherin irritiert an und bevor er irgendwie antworten konnte keuchte dieser heiser: "Schnell, beeil dich bitte...ich mache gleich ins Bett."

Harry hatte plötzlich ein Kribbeln wie von einer ganzen Hornissenkolonie in seinem Bauch. Er stellte die Bettpfanne wieder neben Draco und schlug die Decke zurück. Als er gerade nach dem Hosenbund griff, um schnell sein Glied für die kommende Aufgabe herauszuholen, schepperte die zum Glück selbstreinigende und somit leere Bettpfanne auf den Boden. "Schei...benkleister...", entfuhr es Harry.  
Draco zischte: "Hey, ich hab nicht gescherzt...ich kann nicht mehr"  
Beim zweiten Anlauf positionierte Harry den Nachttopf sicherer und machte sich daran schnellstens Draco zu helfen. Dieses Mal reagierte der Slytherin sehr empfindlich auf die Berührung. Er konnte nicht verhindern umgehend loszupinkeln. So ging es dann auch diesmal daneben bis Harry endlich den Strahl auf die Bettpfanne gelenkt hatte. Draco war gleichzeitig entsetzt, schämte sich, aber er war auch aufgeregt und erregt. Diesmal hatte es also fast ihn erwischt oder vielmehr es hatte seine Shorts und das Bettlaken in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.  
Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Draco kurz davor stand hart zu werden, konnte er nur langsam den Druck ablassen. Dadurch dauerte es natürlich länger und Harry bekam einen Vorgeschmack darauf wie unangenehm plätschernde Geräusche bei prallgefüllter Blase waren. Jetzt wurde es bei ihm auch schon wieder so dringend. Was für einen Teufelstee hatte Mme Pomfrey Draco da nur gegeben? Als der Slytherin nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich fertig geworden war, stand Harry mit überkreuzten Beinen neben dem Bett. Sein Blick war auf das Ergebnis der Misere geheftet. Zum Glück hatte Draco ihm eben durch seine scherzhafte Bemerkung den Auftakt zu einem kleinen Spielchen geliefert, auf dass er nun einging. "Du willst mir also auch zusehen beim Pinkeln?" Fast klang er verführerisch dabei.  
Dracos Blick traf seine Augen und wenn er nicht Draco Malfoy da vor sich gehabt hätte, dann wäre er jede Wette eingegangen, seine Augen blitzten lustvoll auf. Der Slytherin lachte nervös auf. "Du hast mir jetzt auch schon zweimal zugesehen. Das wäre mehr als fair...und solltest du so dringend müssen, dass du es nicht bis zur Toilette schaffst"  
Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und Draco zog die Decke über sich, um seine jetzt deutlich sichtbare Erektion zu verdecken. Sie sahen sich herausfordernd an und Harry sprach betont langsam: "Nun, ich bin kurz davor, mir in die Hose zu machen"  
Er konnte beobachten wie Dracos Blick tiefer wanderte. Entschlossen trat er näher, öffnete seine Hose und benutzte die Bettpfanne ebenfalls. Beide waren ziemlich erregt von diesem merkwürdigen Ereignis, aber keiner sprach es offen aus. Harry erregte es genauso, von Draco dabei beobachtet zu werden, wie kurz vorher ihn zu beobachten und sogar festzuhalten. Es war verrückt, aber verdammt fesselnd, und beide ahnten, dass es ihnen da ähnlich ging. Sie waren aber auch gleichzeitig verunsichert und schämten sich. Deshalb verloren sie kein Wort darüber, weder auf der Krankenstation, während Harry Draco Gesellschaft leistete noch in der darauf folgenden Woche, wenn sie sich zufällig auf den Gängen begegneten. Außerdem galt es ja noch herauszufinden, ob Draco Malfoy wirklich schwul war. Die geplante Fete schien der ideale Ort dafür zu sein, denn Harry fühlte sich nicht nur körperlich zu dem Slytherin hingezogen und war entgegen aller Gerüchte nicht bisexuell, sondern stand nur auf Jungen.


	3. Ein verrücktes Geheimnis

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört rein gar nichts an dieser Story und es lässt sich leider auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Alle Rechte an den Figuren, Orten etc liegen bei J.K. Rowling.

Nicht mal Plot wird sich hier finden lassen, auf das irgendwer Besitzansprüche stellen würde. Die rege Phantasie gehört allerdings mir und das ohne Zweifel. 

**Warnung:** Es handelt sich um ein PWP was bedeutet eine Handlung muss gar nicht erst gesucht werden. Während der Story kommt es zur Beschreibung homosexueller Sexualpraktiken also Slash und insbesondere WS/NS. (Wer mit den Abkürzungen nichts anfangen kann, sollte es besser lassen, oder sich erst schlau machen, ob er diese Story auch wirklich lesen will.

**Summary: **Die Abschlussparty bei den Slytherin, auf der viel Bier und Wasser fließt...

**A/N:** Sorry, dass es so gedauert hat, ich hab nur mal ausgedehnt Urlaub gemacht neidisch mach

**Ein verrücktes Geheimnis**

Eine halbe Stunde, bevor die Abschlussparty bei den Slytherins startete, ging Harry ins Bad, duschte und rasierte sich lustlos. Eigentlich hatte er keine große Lust darauf, aber er kam wohl nicht drum herum.  
In seinem Zimmer öffnete er den Kleiderschrank und sein Blick glitt zu seinem neuen Party-Outfit. Er nahm es heraus und dachte an den Tag zurück, als er es bekommen hatte. Errötend legte er die Sachen aufs Bett und zog sich langsam an. Draco hatte eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen und selbst er als Modemuffel musste zugeben, dass sie ihm fantastisch standen. Die Schwarze Satinhose ergänzte seine schwarzen Haare und das dunkelgrüne Satinhemd unterstrich seine leuchtend grünen Augen. Einmal drehte er sich noch vor dem Spiegel und ging dann seufzend zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter.  
Die Mädchen kreischten alle begeistert auf, als sie ihn sahen und auch die Jungen mussten zugeben, dass er gut aussah.  
"Das hast du dir also neulich gekauft? Wow... ich hatte eher befürchtet, dass du mit einer neuen Jeans und einem Sweatshirt nach Hause kommst", sagte Ginny und strich über das seidige Material.  
"Naja, ich hab mich etwas beraten lassen, nachdem ich so völlig verlassen und hilflos im Laden stand. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich von so was keine Ahnung habe.  
"Wer auch immer es wahr, er hat gute Arbeit geleistet, deine Augen leuchten dadurch richtig", stimmte Hermine zu.

Nachdem sie noch ein bisschen geplaudert hatten, machten sich die Gryffindors auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, die die Feier ausrichteten. Der Eingang stand offen und drinnen war schon gute Stimmung, da die Party schon eine Weile lief. Es gab Musik und viele Schüler tanzten in dem magisch vergrößerten Raum. Es gab auch ein großzügiges Buffet und jede Menge Sitzgelegenheiten. Die Gryffindors sahen sich neugierig um und holten sich erstmal was zu Trinken.  
Nach und nach begannen auch sie zu Tanzen und nur Harry stand gelangweilt an einer Wand und besah sich das Schauspiel. Er sah sich aufmerksam um, konnte aber unter den Tanzenden den Blondschopf Dracos nicht entdecken, weswegen er sich auf die Suche machte. In einem ruhigeren Teil des Raumes fand er ihn, auf einem Sofa sitzend und mit einer Kiste Muggelbier neben sich, aus der er sich offenbar bediente.  
Da auf dem Sofa noch Platz war, ging er hinüber. "Was trinkst du denn da und seit wann fasst du etwas von Muggeln an?", fragte er interessiert.  
"Das ist Limo und ich mag's, weil's nicht so süß schmeckt", grinste Draco Harry an und fügte dann hinzu: "Setz dich doch zu mir"  
Harry verzog amüsiert das Gesicht. "Ich sitz doch schon" Er erkannte, dass Draco keine Ahnung hatte, dass er da gerade Alkohol zu sich nahm und überlegte grinsend, dass es ihn später sicher ziemlich aus den Schuhe hauen würde.  
"Auch eine? Da sin nochganzviele", sagte Draco und prostete Harry zu, wobei er schon leicht nuschelte. Harry nahm sich eines, auch wenn er eigentlich keine große Lust drauf hatte, aber so hatte er etwas zu Trinken und musste nicht aufstehen.  
Beide fanden sie die Party ziemlich langweilig und Harry deutete mit seiner Flasche auf die Tanzenden: " Denen gefällt's... so können sie auf der Tanzfläche machen, was sie sonst immer nur auf dem Astronomieturm machen"  
"Dafür kann ich mich nich in die Nähe der Tanzfläche wagen und darf mich im hintersten Eck verkriechen", schmollte Draco, worauf Harry nur grinste. "Wer verfolgt dich denn alles"  
"Millicent, Pansy, Padma, Luna un Justin", nuschelte Draco genervt und sah missmutig zu den Tanzenden.  
"Luna?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Und ich hatte mir eingebildet, die wäre hinter mir her...", sagte er dann und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Die ist auch hinter Hermine, Ron und Ginny her...und dir...sie ist flexibel", erklärte Draco ernsthaft und Harry grinste.  
Draco nahm sich inzwischen eine neue Flasche Bier, streifte dabei Harrys Knie und stützte sich beim Hochkommen darauf ab.  
Harry überlegte kurz, ob Draco ihn gerade anflirtete, entschied aber, dass der wohl schon zu viel Alkohol intus hatte. "Hey, das ist mein Knie", sagte er deswegen scherzhaft.  
"Ups...tschuldige...soll ich das nächste Mal besser aufpassen?", fragte Draco leicht zweideutig und ließ seine Hand dort liegen.  
"Naja, solang dir bewusst ist, dass es mein Knie ist, darfst du es gerne weiterbenutzen.", zwinkerte Harry.  
"Sicher ist mir das bewusst.", sagte Draco herausfordernd und rutschte mit seiner Hand ein wenig höher.  
Harry schluckte und mit einem leichten Kribbeln im Bauch fragte er sich, was Draco da tat.  
Draco bemerkte, dass er durch das Bier langsam aber sicher dringend auf die Toilette musste, hatte aber beim Anziehen den Stoff seiner Boxershorts im Reißverschluss eingeklemmt und die Hose danach nicht wieder aufbekommen. Deswegen ignorierte er den Drang und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Harry: "Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass deine Kehrtwenden linksrum auf dem Besen einfach klasse sind?", fragte er, schlug die Beine übereinander und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.  
"Wie bitte?" Harry verschluckte sich fast, so verdattert war er über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel. "Nein, eigentlich nicht.", sagte er dann und trank noch etwas, bevor er wissen wollte: "Wie viele hast du schon davon"  
Draco überlegte kurz. "So fünf oder sechs...hab nich so genau mitgezählt, wieso"  
"Weil du schon ziemlich alkoholisiert scheinst.", antwortete Harry trocken.  
Entgeistert sah Draco ihn an. "Alkoholisiert? Ich trinke nie Alkohol eigentlich, weil ich da mal son üblen Absturz hatte...nich schön das...ich behalte lieber die Kontrolle!", sagte er dann entschieden und Harry lachte auf. "Du hast gerade drei Liter davon in dich hineingeschüttet", sagte er grinsend und Draco wurde wieder unangenehm an sein Problem erinnert, weswegen er begann, mit dem Bein zu wippen. Die Vibrationen erreichten durch das Sofa auch Harry und er fragte genervt: "Was tust du da"  
Draco sah ihn unschuldig an. "Nichts, ich sitze hier gemütlich." Und fluchte innerlich, weil er immer dringender musste. Irgendwie standen ihre Zusammentreffen unter einem merkwürdigen Stern. Vermutlich war es das Sternbild des Wassermanns, dachte sich Draco ironisch.  
Harry sah auf seinen wippenden Fuß und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hibbelst die ganze Zeit mit dem Fuß und das macht mich wahnsinnig"  
"Ohhh...", Draco hielt nun seinen Fuß still, aber dafür rutschte er auf dem Sofa hin und her. Zusätzlich presste er seine Oberschenkel zusammen und unter Harrys Blicken wurde ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Der Gryffindor erkannte jetzt die deutlichen Anzeichen dafür, dass der andere wohl dringend auf die Toilette musste. Er selbst spürte auch schon wieder dieses drängende Ziehen. Da fiel ihm die treibende Wirkung von Bier ein und angesichts der Menge, die Draco schon intus hatte, konnte er sich in etwa vorstellen, wie es ihm gerade erging. Er verstand allerdings nicht, wieso der Slytherin hier herumwippte, anstatt einfach auf die Toilette zu gehen. Zu sehen, wie Draco immer eindeutigere Anhaltspunkte dafür gab, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, löste in Harry ebenfalls das Gefühl aus, dringend zu müssen. Er schlug nun ebenfalls seine Beine übereinander. Dann musste er es einfach aussprechen: "Kann es sein, dass du aufs Klo musst"  
Draco fühlte einen Schauer seinen Rücken herunterlaufen, gab sich jedoch nach außen ungerührt. "Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf"  
Harry sah ihn direkt an und klang fast herausfordernd: "Weil du dich so aufführst"  
Draco murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Der Gryffindor hakte, den Blick von Dracos Schoß magisch angezogen, nach: "Wieso gehst du nicht einfach? Sammelst du für ein Wettpinkeln"  
Der Slytherin grinste belustigt und schon ziemlich angeheitert vom Alkohol. "Willst du um die Wette pinkeln mit mir"  
Beide waren jetzt aufgeregter, als sie sich anmerken lassen wollten. Sie tranken schweigend an ihrem Bier und Draco saß immer verkrampfter da. Er konnte das Schaukeln mit den Beinen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Harry grinste herausfordernd. "Du machst ja gleich aufs Sofa. Komm schon, wir gehen jetzt"  
Draco stand auf und folgte dem anderen Jungen langsam. "Hey, nich so schnell...", nuschelte er vom Alkohol leicht undeutlich sprechend. Er konnte bereits nur noch kleine Schritte machen. Harry zerrte Draco zu den Jungenwaschräumen und dort angekommen, stellten sie sich an zwei nebeneinanderliegende Becken. Draco begann, an seinem Reißverschluss zu fummeln und versuchte, den eingeklemmten Stoff irgendwie zu befreien. Aber es wurde nur schlimmer statt besser. Er trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und musste dann die Beine überkreuz halten, weil gar nichts mehr ging.

Harry hatte eigentlich eilig Druck ablassen wollen, doch Dracos Fummelei, neben ihm, zog seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es erregte ihn und hätte er nicht so dringend gemusst, dann wäre er wohl auf der Stelle hart geworden. Was fing der Slytherin da eigentlich an? So würde er sich noch in die Hose machen, betrunken wie er war. "Klemmt's etwa?", fragte er geradeheraus.  
Draco sah auf und antwortete gepresst: "Der Reißverschluss hat sich in meinen Shorts verfangen. Ich hab schon beim Umziehen die Hose nicht mehr aufbekommen"  
Harry schloss seinen bereits aufgeknöpften Hosenstall wieder und schob Draco entschlossen an der Schulter ein Stück zurück. "Ich versuch mal mein Glück"  
Draco atmete hörbar ein. Harry kniete sich vor ihn, Auge in Auge mit seiner Hosenfront und begann, am Zipper zu zerren. Aber auch der Gryffindor konnte das eingeklemmte Seidenstück nicht herausbringen. Der Slytherin wurde immer zappeliger, was wohl daran lag, dass er im Laufe des Abends an die 3 Liter Bier getrunken hatte, ohne die Toilette aufsuchen zu können. Harry verspürte seinen Drang ebenfalls immer stärker, nur vom Zusehen, wie Draco immer mehr Symptome aufwies, kurz davor zu stehen, nicht mehr einhalten zu können. Der Gryffindor hatte mittlerweile seine Hemmschwelle, den anderen Jungen an seiner intimsten Stelle zu berühren, komplett überwunden und schob jetzt kurzentschlossen eine Hand in dessen Hose, um von innen zu versuchen, den Stoff freizubekommen. Draco, erstaunt durch diese Handlung, spürte nur noch, wie sich ein paar Tropfen lösten. "Pass auf...", warnte er.  
Harry wusste erst gar nicht was der andere meinte. "Ich wird dir schon nichts anderes einklemmen, Malfoy.", scherzte er grinsend.  
Dann spürte er die warme Feuchtigkeit und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Ohne es zu wollen, übte er mit seiner Hand einen leichten Druck auf Dracos Glied aus. Harry schluckte und bekam vor Aufregung einen ganz trockenen Mund. Draco reagierte wie erwartet empfindlich auf den Druck und verlor kurz die Beherrschung. Er pinkelte durch den seidigen Stoff seiner Unterhose auf Harrys Hand. Da er aber vollkommen verkrampft war, konnte er den Fluss stoppen, bevor es richtig losging. Der Gryffindor unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen und verlor unwillkürlich selbst ein paar Tropfen, so dass er ebenfalls eine warme Feuchtigkeit in seiner Boxershorts fühlte. Um sich abzulenken, witzelte er: "Wenn jetzt jemand hereinkommt, wirst du ihm erklären, dass ich nicht dabei bin, dir einen zu blasen"  
Draco gab mit gepresstem Tonfall zurück: "Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, werden sie noch ganz andere Erklärungen haben wollen und auf dich wird niemand mehr achten."

Von Harry nahm eine unheimliche Spannung und Erregung Besitz und er machte keinerlei Anstalten, seine Hand aus Dracos Hose zu ziehen. Das Gefühl von nasser Seide und Dracos Glied als Quelle für die warme Flüssigkeit machte ihn wahnsinnig, im positiven Sinne. Der Gryffindor murmelte, von diesen Empfindungen ganz durcheinandergebracht: "Ich hab's gleich"  
Draco flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: "Ich...mache mir gleich in die Hose"  
Der Gryffindor antwortete ebenso leise: "Ich...weiß es"  
Harry übte nochmals einen leichten Druck auf die Shorts und somit auch auf das, was darunter lag, aus. Wieder konnte der Slytherin nicht verhindern, kurz jede Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ein weiteres Mal lief warme Flüssigkeit über Harrys Hand und an der Hosenfront bildete sich deutlich ein nass glänzender Fleck. Harry keuchte auf, was als Erregung oder auch Schreck interpretierbar war. In dem Moment gab es einen heftigen Ruck, als der Seidenstoff sich endlich aus dem Reißverschluss befreien ließ. "Ich hab's", triumphierte der Gryffindor.  
Draco sah mit einer Mischung aus undefinierbarer Erregung, Scham und doch auch Aufregung, etwas Verbotenes zu tun und daraus resultierender Befriedigung an sich herunter auf den Fleck, der sich langsam ausbreitete. "Ich kann's nicht mehr halten...", warnte er heiser.  
Harry spürte es wieder in seinem Bauch kribbeln und starrte mit offenem Mund unverhohlen auf Dracos Hosenstall. "Ähm dann...", erwiderte er mit einem leichten Vibrieren in der Stimme. Der Slytherin empfand diesen Moment ziemlich intensiv, zumal Harry seine Hand immer noch nicht weggezogen hatte. Beide sahen wie magisch davon angezogen auf Dracos Schoß, während sich die Nässe dort ausbreitete. "Ich mache mir tatsächlich in die Hose...", raunte Draco ungläubig und erregt zugleich.  
Harry entgegnete schlicht: "Ja, ich fühle es"  
Draco legte sich ebenfalls eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo die Quelle spürbar sprudelte. Aufkeuchend ließ er es über seine Hand strömen, wobei die Flüssigkeit auf seiner weißen Haut golden schimmerte. Der Gryffindor kniete immer noch vor Draco und sah gebannt auf ihre beiden Hände, die sie mittlerweile ineinander verschränkt hatten. Die warme Flüssigkeit quoll zwischen ihren Fingern hervor und die Spannung war fast unerträglich. Die schwarze Hose des Slytherins hatte sich bereits bis zum Knie vollgesogen. Auf dem Boden bildete sich eine kleine Lache, denn es tropfte schon und lief aus dem linken Hosenbein, als Draco schließlich stoppte. "Lass uns hier weggehen, bevor jemand kommt.", schlug Draco vor.  
Harry nickte zustimmend. "Ja, besser wär's. Aber wohin?"

Der Slytherin leckte sich über die Lippen wie ein zufriedenes Raubtier, dem sein Opfer in die Falle gegangen war. "Mein Zimmer ist direkt hier um die Ecke. Komm doch mit"  
Harry schluckte hart und folgte dann dem anderen Jungen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, bald zu erfahren, ob Draco nun schwul war oder nicht. Es war soviel passiert zwischen ihnen, ohne jedoch mehr als Andeutungen zuzulassen, aber die Spannung musste auch Draco gespürt haben und jetzt zog er ihn ungeduldig mit in sein Zimmer. Das Reich des ungekrönten Königs von Slytherin würde sich ihm öffnen.  
Dracos Zimmer war nicht, wie man vermuten würde, ganz in Slytherinfarben eingerichtet. Es war alles in elegantem Schwarz gehalten und einige Tupfer von Silber unterstützten das vornehme Ambiente. Der Zustand des Zimmers war in der gleichen korrekten Ordnung, wie Dracos Kleidung normalerweise. Gerade das machte Harry unter anderem so an, weil der immer so perfekte Draco Malfoy seine Beherrschung verloren und sich vor seinen Augen nassgemacht hatte. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem triefenden Hosenbein und er musste es einfach berühren. Harry strich über den durchnässten Stoff, der immer noch warm war. Sein Druck war mittlerweile auch nicht unerheblich, weshalb er von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Dracos Stimme klang heiser und hatte einen deutlich erotischen Unterton. "Du machst dir ja gleich in die Hose"  
Draco trat noch näher und langte ihm an den Schritt. Der Gryffindor keuchte auf vor Lust, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob es die Berührung, die Bemerkung oder Dracos Anblick war, der ihn dazu brachte. "Ja", stellte er fest.  
Der Slytherin streichelte über sein Glied und den glatten Satinstoff seiner Hose. Sein Blick heftete sich auf Harrys Schoß, während er nicht aufhörte, ihn zu streicheln und leicht zudrückte. Dann spürte er wie es warm wurde. "Feucht, Potter"  
"Träum weiter...richtig nass!", stöhnte Harry, als er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und einfach losließ. Dracos Hand zu spüren, während sich seine Hose mit der warmen Flüssigkeit voll sog, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Alles, was bisher seine Hemmungen aufrecht gehalten hatte, war mit diesem Erlebnis null und nichtig geworden. Der Reiz des Verbotenen erhöhte noch die Spannung, bei beiden Jungen. Es war bizarr, aber sie waren davon unendlich erregt. Harry schob seine Hand auf Dracos und genoss es, nun seinen eigenen Strom zu spüren. Dann zog er Draco in seine Arme und ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem ersten, fordernden Kuss. Ihre Zungen verschlangen sich hungrig ineinander und Draco stöhnte in Harrys Mund, als er dessen Saft an sich herunterlaufen und sein trockenes Hosenbein durchnässen fühlte. Er konnte sich des heftigen Kribbelns in seinem Unterleib nicht erwehren und ließ es ebenfalls wieder laufen. Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher und unterdessen konnten sie sich gegenseitig sprudeln fühlen, so nah hatten sie sich aneinandergeschmiegt. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie so ihre Empfindungen zu explodieren schienen. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Beide sahen ihr eigenes Verlangen wiedergespiegelt.

Draco hob seine Hand und streichelte über Harrys Wange, mit einer Zärtlichkeit, wie man sie ihm so niemals zugetraut hätte. Das hier war definitiv nicht der kühle, reservierte Slytherin, der immer dieses arrogante Lächeln zur Schau trug. Dieser Draco war leidenschaftlich, zärtlich und ziemlich verrucht. Harry gab hier auch nicht mehr das Bild eines schüchternen, eher unschuldig wirkenden Jungen ab. Beide zeigten nun offen ihren Spaß an der Situation und auch ihre sexuelle Erregung. Harry raunte: "Ich will dich, Draco ... ganz allein für mich"  
"Das hier gehört allein dir", versprach Draco und führte Harrys Hand zu der Beule in seiner triefend nassen Hose. Sie küssten sich erneut leidenschaftlich und diesmal drangen beide sofort gegenseitig forschend mit ihren Zungen in den Mund des jeweils anderen. Harry presste seinen Unterleib an Draco und während er dessen Glied an seiner Hüfte wachsen spürte, reagierte er ebenfalls. Sie küssten sich hungrig und forsch, während sie ihre Erektionen durch den nassen Stoff aneinander rieben. Dracos Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und er stöhnte in den Kuss. Diese Reaktion brachte Harry fast dazu, auf der Stelle zu kommen. Es war sehr faszinierend zu sehen, wie er Draco gerade um den Verstand brachte und ihm diese Lust verschaffte. Auch umgekehrt empfand Draco es als sehr intensiv, die Erregung des Gryffindors in seinem Arm zu spüren. So schaukelten sie gegenseitig ihre sexuelle Spannung hoch, bis sie heftig, während sie sich zärtlich küssten, kamen. Draco flüsterte: "Es ist so schön mit dir... so vielfältig...unbeschreiblich guuut. Wie soll das nur mit uns weitergehen"  
Harry lachte heiser auf und gab zurück: "Ich wollte schon immer mal ein verrücktes Geheimnis haben. Wir haben jetzt eines"  
Draco zog ihn sanft an sich und hauchte: "Ja, ein sehr erregendes, bizarres Geheimnis...aber, dass ich dich anziehend finde, möchte ich nicht geheim halten"  
Harry lächelte glücklich: "Das will ich auch nicht. Alle sollen es wissen. Aber selbst die wildesten Gerüchte werden der Wahrheit nicht gerecht werden"  
Draco grinste. "Hinter dieses spezielle Geheimnis wird uns so leicht niemand kommen und das fördert nur noch meine Phantasie, was sich so alles anstellen lässt. Ich liebe Herausforderungen"  
Der Gryffindor grinste breit zurück. "So so, du liebst also Herausforderungen...das erinnert mich an meinen Wettgeist."


	4. Feuchte Wette

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört rein gar nichts an dieser Story und es lässt sich leider auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Alle Rechte an den Figuren, Orten etc liegen bei J.K. Rowling.

Nicht mal Plot wird sich hier finden lassen, auf das irgendwer Besitzansprüche stellen würde. Die rege Phantasie gehört allerdings mir und das ohne Zweifel. 

**Warnung:** Es handelt sich um ein PWP was bedeutet eine Handlung muss gar nicht erst gesucht werden. Während der Story kommt es zur Beschreibung homosexueller Sexualpraktiken also Slash und insbesondere WS/NS. (Wer mit den Abkürzungen nichts anfangen kann, sollte es besser lassen, oder sich erst schlau machen, ob er diese Story auch wirklich lesen will.

**Summary**: Immernoch die Abschlussparty, diesmal nur mit Wasser

**Feuchte Wette**

Ihre gemeinsame Spielleidenschaft brachte sie auf eine Idee: Sie wollten zurück auf die Party und dort austesten, wer dem Druck länger standhalten konnte, nachdem sie entdeckt hatten, wie sehr diese Spielart sie anmachte. Draco reinigte beide mit einem Zauber und Harry fragte grinsend: „Darf ich dich an Pansy zum Tanzen verleihen?", da er wusste, dass sie dabei immer vollen Körpereinsatz zeigte und sich sicher gegen Draco pressen würde, was bei einer vollen Blase sehr gefährlich werden könnte.

„Du willst mich doch zum Pinkeln und nicht zum Kotzen bringen.", brachte Draco angewidert das Gesicht verziehend vor.

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht", nickte Harry und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, als sie das Zimmer wieder verließen. Draco hatte seine dunkle Hose beim Reinigen gegen eine graue eingetauscht und als Harry das bemerkte, raunte er grinsend: „Schöne Hose, Sweetheart", dabei biss er ihn zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass sie dir gefällt", grinste Draco und massierte den Hintern seines neuen Freundes.

Niemand bemerkte das Paar, als es im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam und sich an der Bar zwei große Gläser Wasser bestellte. Sie hatten beschlossen, auf Alkohol zu verzichten, da sie ihre neu entdeckte Beziehung und den Wettkampf nüchtern erleben wollten, nachdem Draco sich wieder erholt hatte. Harry nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Wasser und küsste Draco, um ihm etwas davon zu trinken zu geben. Der nahm es gierig entgegen und beschloss, dass das eine sehr erregende Art des Trinkens sei. „Gib mir mehr davon", hauchte er und sah Harry mit leuchtenden Augen an, der dem natürlich gerne Folge leistete.

Nachdem er sein Glas gelehrt hatte, hielt Harry Draco seine Hand entgegen. „Tanzt du mit mir?"Der Slytherin nahm ebenfalls den letzten großen Schluck Wasser, zog Harry zur Tanzfläche und gab ihm in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auch etwas ab. Harry trank es und küsste Draco dann wild, bevor sie eng aneinander geschmiegt tanzten.

„Na, wann kommen die ersten Gerüchte über das, was mit uns passiert ist?", grinste Harry und knetete sanft Dracos Hintern.

„Wahrscheinlich bald", zuckte Draco mit den Schultern, aber wenn wir ihnen zeigen, dass wir uns lieben, bleibt ihnen kein Raum mehr für Spekulationen und soviel Phantasie, dass sie auf die Wahrheit kommen, haben sie nicht.", raunte er verführerisch in Harrys Ohr und drängte sich eng an ihn, so dass der darauf hin eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig... jede Faser an dir erregt mich und der Blick in deine Augen lässt mich fast schon wieder hart werden, weil ich darin all das sehe, was wir eben erlebt haben.", stöhnte der Gryffindor und küsste seinen Geliebten fordernd. Eine Weile tanzten sie eng umschlungen und küssten sich, bis Harry den Kuss wieder unterbrach. „Ich will nicht, dass alle das in deiner Hose sehen... also solltest du verlieren...", murmelte er in einem eifersüchtigen und besitzergreifenden Ton, aber Draco beruhigte ihn: „Das darfst nur du sehen...aber wir machen es uns nicht so leicht"

„Hast du noch was Bestimmtes vor?", fragte Harry, unschuldig grinsend. „Ich möchte die Spannung mal so richtig spüren und Nervenkitzel...diesmal sind wir auch nicht so hart.", raunte sein Freund zur Antwort. Harry wusste, was Draco meinte und entgegnete feixend: „Wenn wir nicht die ganze Zeit so weitertanzen..."

„Wenn wir die ganze Zeit tanzen bis einer von uns verliert müssen wir beide ausharren bis zum Schluss und aufpassen dass uns niemand erwischt"

„Ja, aber vielleicht finden wir ja noch einen interessanten Gesprächspartner, der uns fesselt.", grinste Harry und hatte schon einen Plan, wie er den Slytherin währenddessen zum Kochen bringen würde.

„Hört sich gut an, aber wir müssen noch mehr trinken.", beschloss Draco und sie gingen zurück zur Bar, wo sie sich neues Wasser bestellten.

Nachdem sie getrunken hatten, drehte sich Harry zu Draco und streifte mit seinem Oberschenkel wie zufällig über dessen Schritt. In den Augen des Slytherin konnte er Erregung blitzen sehen. Harry erkannte, dass dieser das Wasser schon spürte. Er beugte sich vor und leckte zärtlich mit der Zunge über Dracos Lippen, bevor er ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog, der erst von einer hysterischen Frauenstimme unterbrochen wurde: „Dray, was tust du da?", kreischte Pansy und sah entsetzt auf das Paar, welches sich nur langsam voneinander löste. Der Angesprochene blieb eng an seinen Freund gekuschelt stehen und antwortete: „Ich küsse meinen Freund...sonst noch was?"Auch Harry grinste nur und legte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um Dracos Hüfte. Pansy blieb die Luft weg und sie keuchte: „Freund? Du knutschst mit Potter und das auch noch freiwillig?"

Demonstrativ kuschelte Draco seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter.

„Ich tu sogar alles, was er will für ihn, freiwillig, denn ich liebe ihn."

Unerwartet bekam Pansy, die sich bei dem Satz an ihrem Bier verschluckt hatte, Hilfe. Hermine und Ron traten auf das Dreiergrüppchen zu und Ron stürzte sich fast voller Zorn auf den blonden Slytherin. „Malfoy, nimm deine dreckigen Finger von Harry!", brüllte er und sah ihn rasend vor Wut an.

„Wease...ähm...Weasley, das ist allein Harrys Sache zu entscheiden, wessen Finger ihn berühren dürfen.", sagte Draco ruhig und betonte dabei „ihn"und „berühren"besonders. Auch Harry wandte sich seinem besten Freund zu. „Es ist ok, er darf mich anfassen... er soll mich sogar anfassen! Wir sind jetzt zusammen.", sagte er und küsste Draco zur Bestätigung zärtlich, was dieser sofort erwiderte.

Als nächstes mischte sich auch Hermine in das Gespräch. „Harry, wie kann das sein, als wir uns vorhin das letzte Mal gesehen haben, war da noch nichts zwischen euch und auf einmal... da stimmt doch was nicht, was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte sie misstrauisch, worauf Draco antwortete: „Wir haben festgestellt dass wir uns wirklich lieben und wie geschaffen füreinander sind."

„Klappe Frettchen, mit dir hat niemand gesprochen", fuhr Ron den Slytherin an, bekam dafür aber gleich einen Dämpfer von Pansy: „Red nicht so mit Dray, du... Freak!"Harry sah besorgt auf seinen Kumpel, der aussah, als würde er gleich platzen. „Er hat Recht, wir haben einfach herausgefunden, dass wir Gemeinsamkeiten haben und... naja, ich liebe ihn wirklich.", sagte er fast entschuldigend und seine Augen weiteten sich fast unmerklich, als er plötzlich Dracos Hand spürte, die seinen Po knetete. Leider nahmen ihre Freunde dieses Geständnis nicht so gut auf und während Ron lauthals vermutete, dass Draco Harry irgendetwas gegeben hätte, worauf Harry nur innerlich schmunzelte, klammerte Pansy sich an das Hemd ihres Hauskameraden. „Dray, du bist doch einfach nur betrunken oder das ist alles ein dummer Witz.", flehte sie hysterisch. „Dray, das kannst du mir nicht antun, Dray!"

Draco entfernte ihre Hand mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung, als wolle er ein lästiges Insekt verjagen. „Pansy, werd nicht gleich hysterisch. Ich bin nicht betrunken und habe auch nicht vor, mich noch mal heute zu betrinken, weil ich die Zeit mit Harry genießen will."Er sah sie leicht genervt an und Harry bemerkte grinsend, dass er schon wieder etwas nervös mit dem Fuß wippte.

Nachdem Pansy wieder zu flehen und auch zu schluchzen begann, wurde Draco wirklich sauer. „Merlin, Pansy! Lass diese Mitleidsnummer. Die zieht bei mir nicht. Ich bin schwul und liebe Harry, damit musst du leben und wenn du das nicht kannst: geh und nerv irgendwen anders!" Die Slytherin rannte weinend davon, was Hermine nicht so ganz gefiel. „Das war jetzt echt nicht nett, Malfoy", sagte sie und sah ihn strafend an.

„Was denn?", schnaubte er ärgerlich. „Aber es ist nett wenn sie mich angrabscht obwohl ich das nicht will? Wenn ich das mit dir machen würde, dann würden sofort alle brüllen ‚sexuelle Belästigung' und ich müsst die Schule verlassen...aber ich bin ja auch ein Mann und ein typisches Arschloch."Damit war die Sache für ihn gegessen und er griff nach seinem Glas, um es genüsslich zu leeren, wobei er Harry fest in die Augen sah.

Dieser wollte dem in nichts nachstehen und trank sein Glas ebenfalls leer. Nebenbei ließ er seine Hand langsam über Dracos Hintern zwischen dessen Beine gleiten. Der Slytherin musste aufpassen, damit er nicht laut aufstöhnte und presste seine Beine zusammen, wodurch er die Bewegungen von Harrys Fingern noch deutlicher spürte. „Würdest du mir bitte etwas zu Trinken reichen?", fragte er harmlos, während er mit den Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel Harrys Hand und somit auch wieder sich selbst reizte.

Harry drehte sich zum Tresen, um noch zwei Wasser zu bestellen und rieb seinen Schritt dabei leicht an Dracos Hand. Erregt spürte er, wie Draco den Druck verstärkte und raunte ihm leise ins Ohr, während er nacheinander die Gläsern entgegennahm, da er ja nur eine Hand freihatte: „Ich will dich..."Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut und spürte, wie es langsam wirklich zu einer Herausforderung wurde, so dass er den Druck seiner Oberschenkel verstärkte und auch Harry mitbekam, wie nötig er jetzt musste. Erregt bemerkte er, wie Harry seine Hand langsam nach oben drückte und es ihm so noch schwerer machte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry und Draco hob grinsend sein Glas. „Ja, heut läuft alles bestens."

Harry spürte deutlich, wie Draco sanft sein Becken bewegte und hätte sich am liebsten auf ihn gestürzt, da er selbst inzwischen auch schon recht deutlich den Druck verspürte, während er weiterhin so tat, als ob er Hermine zuhörte, die irgendetwas von einem Aufsatz erzählte. Als Draco ihn jedoch zärtlich küsste, ignorierte er Hermine endgültig, zog seine Hand zurück und umarmte Draco. Leidenschaftlich rieben sie ihre Becken aneinander, bis Hermine gereizt fragte: „Was tut ihr da, hört ihr mit überhaupt zu? Habt ihr kein Zimmer?"Harry löste sich aus dem Kuss und antwortete leicht zerknirscht: „Doch haben wir... und ich glaube... da sollten wir so langsam auch wieder hin... Tut mir leid, Herm, aber wir hören dir echt nicht zu." Das Mädchen verzog sich leise grummelnd und Harry grinste Draco an. „Endlich allein und ich kann dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich will und dass ich kein Wasserglas hier mehr überlebt hätte."

„ Ich hab auch genug Wasser gesammelt.", antworte der Slytherin grinsend, aber schon mit leicht kratziger Stimme.

„Wollen wir oder schaffen wir noch einen Tanz?", fragte Harry mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf den Lippen, worauf auch Draco nur grinste. „Ganz wie du möchtest."

„Dann lass uns tanzen.", beschloss Harry. „Nur sollten wir uns vielleicht schon mal in die richtige Richtung bewegen."

„Okay...komm mit."Draco zog seinen Freund mit auf die Tanzfläche und legte unter dem Tuscheln der anderen Schüler verliebt seine Arme um ihn.

Langsam tanzten sie in Richtung Ausgang, als Harry plötzlich versehentlich von jemandem angerempelt wurde. Fluchend spürte er den Druck auf seiner Blase und fast hätte er es nicht mehr halten können. „Lass uns gehen", bat er Draco und schnell verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch Draco war inzwischen nah an der Grenze und hatte gespürt, dass Harry fast ein Unfall passiert wäre. Diese Art der Erregung gefiel ihm sehr, da er so nicht in der Lage war, eine Erektion zu bekommen, dafür aber umso dringender musste. Er verspürte Lust jetzt schon allein durch die Tatsache seinen Drang ins Unermessliche wachsen zu lassen.

Als sie in Draco Zimmer angelangt waren, presste Harry seinen Freund gegen die Wand und küsste ihn wild. „Das wäre fast schief gegangen.", keuchte er. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Ich muss ziemlich dringend...nachdem dir das fast passiert wäre noch mehr...und das ist geil", gab Draco zu. Harry war überrascht.

„Macht der Gedanke, dass ich fast vor all den Leuten angefangen hätte zu pinkeln dich an?", fragte er deswegen interessiert.

Draco schluckte. „Mir wär's dann auch passiert", gab er dann zu. „Aber wenn du wissen willst, ob es uns anmacht, müssen wir wieder zurück.", fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu.

„Oh Mann.. dann hätten wir beide da mit nassen Hosen vor dem ganzen Jahrgang...", sagte Harry, stockte aber bei Dracos Einwurf. Er sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. „Wir wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?", schlug er dann vor. „Wir gehen draußen auf den Flur... Wir sollten uns nur schnell entscheiden, da ich gleich nicht mehr kann."

„Ok, ich würd's probieren...", antwortete Draco und wurde sofort von dem Gryffindor mit einem Glitzern in den Augen in den Flur gezogen, der allerdings gerade leer war. Wieder gegen die Wand gelehnt, küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und Draco fuhr nun seinerseits mit der Hand von hinten zwischen Harrys Beine. Dieser keuchte erregt auf. „Draaaaacoooooo."

Doch der wollte es Harry heimzahlen und drückte jetzt auch leicht zu. „Siehst du, so ging's mir eben vor Pansy, Hermine und Ron.", hauchte er seinem Freund ins Ohr.

Plötzlich näherten sich Schritte und Seamus rief nach Harry, der schnell Dracos Hand weg schob, da jeder sie hätte sehen können, aber weiterhin vor Draco stehen blieb. „Was?", rief er und hauchte dem Slytherin dann ins Ohr: „Der Wettkampf geht ins Endstadium."

Seamus war schon ziemlich angetrunken. Er stellte sich neben das Paar, um ausführlich zu fragen, wie Harry als Teamkapitän sich das mit der Quidditchtaktik „Formdreier"vorgestellt hatte und besah sich die beiden Jungen dann neugierig.

„Seamus, ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir hier auf einer Party sind und außer uns vermutlich kein Mensch mehr nüchtern ist? Vermutlich bist du es auch nicht also lass mich in Ruhe knutschen und frag mich das morgen noch mal.", antwortete Harry genervt und bis aufs Äußerste gespannt.

„Wenn ich mir jetzt in die Hose mache würde dich das anmachen, vor Finnegan?", hörte er plötzlich Draco an seinem Ohr und er konnte nichts mehr, als auf Seamus zu starren, der sie weiterhin äu0erst interessiert anstarrte. Als er plötzlich auch noch Dracos Oberschenkel spürte, der gegen seinen Schoß drückte, und Draco sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, konnte er nicht mehr anders, sondern raunzte Seamus an, zu verschwinden, da er es wirklich kaum noch halten konnte.

Widerwillig verschwand der Ire, drehte sich aber noch ein paar Mal um, bis er hinter einer Ecke verschwand.

„Verdammt... mit deiner Bemerkung hättest du mich fast gekriegt...", stöhnte Harry. „Wenn du es getan hättest, wäre ich auch verloren gewesen."

„So wie du mich eben fast gekriegt hättest im Gemeinschaftsraum", raunte Draco und küsste den Gryffindor wieder leidenschaftlich.

Inzwischen war es wirklich ein Kampf für die Jungen. Während Draco sich drängend gegen Harry rieb, keuchte der nur noch atemlos: „Draaaaaa...", bevor er es nicht mehr halten konnte. Der Slytherin küsste seinen Geliebten wild und fordernd, während er seine Hand auf dessen Penis legte, um die warme Flüssigkeit zu spüren. Harry krallte sich an Dracos Schultern fest, als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte und mühsam wieder stoppte. Gleichzeitig legte er seine Hand auf Dracos Schoß und drückte leicht zu. „Hier bleiben, oder rein?"

„Ist es dir egal, wenn uns wer sieht?", fragte Draco mit bebender Stimme, worauf Harry an sich runter sah. „Noch sieht man es durch die dunkle Hose nicht.", raunte er. „Aber du bist der Gewinner."

Draco stand mittlerweile vor Harry, mit dem Rücken zum Gang und den Schülern, die nach und nach in ihre Zimmer gingen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie weit ich komme.", flüsterte er heiser. Harry zog ihn eng an sich, auch wenn er das Schauspiel in der grauen Hose gerne gesehen hätte. „Vielleicht doch wieder ins Zimmer und ich versuch's..", hauchte Draco dann, worauf Harry ihn überrascht ansah. „Ich versuch's? Wo ist das ‚Ich kann nicht mehr' geblieben?

„So ist es spannender, wenn ich wirklich an meine Grenzen gehe.", hauchte der Slytherin. „Auch wenn du mich fast geschafft hättest, gerade."

„Schade, dass es nur fast war.", schmollte Harry.

„Wenn wir hier stehen bleiben, wird es nicht nur fast...", erwiderte Draco gepresst. Er hielt provozierend die Hand auf seinen Schoß, dort, wo der Fleck zuerst sichtbar sein würde.

„Du kleiner Exhibitionist."Harry grinste und legte seine Hand auf Dracos.

„Für einen Verlierer bist du aber sehr mutig.", stöhnte Draco, worauf Harry nur erwiderte: „Für einen Gewinner bist du aber sehr zurückhaltend."

Draco erkannte, dass es inzwischen zu spät war, um noch irgendwo hinzugehen. Er nahm langsam die Beine auseinander. Harry sah sich kurz um, doch da gerade keiner in Sichtweite war, drückte er Draco einen Schritt von sich weg, damit er das Schauspiel genießen konnte. Draco entspannte seufzend seine Muskeln, was seine Quelle zum Sprudeln brachte. Als sie wieder Stimmen hörten, zog Harry seinen Freund schnell wieder an sich, damit niemand sehen konnte, was gerade geschah und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schritt. Angemacht durch das Gefühl, Draco zu spüren, ließ auch er den Dingen wieder freien Lauf, so dass sie sich beide gegenseitig ihre Hosen durchtränkten mit dem warmen Nass.

Nachdem Draco bemerkte, dass sich schon eine deutliche Pfütze unter den beiden gebildet hatte, stoppte er umgehend obwohl es ihm schwer fiel den Fluss zu beenden in diesem dringenden Stadium und keuchte: „Lass uns gehen... das sieht verdächtig aus, auch, wenn wir voreinander stehen."Harry hielt auch wieder inne und sah nach unten. Beide Hosen waren bis zu den Knien durchweicht. „Oh ja", murmelte er errötend. „Wieder in dein Zimmer?"

So schnell es ging, erreichten sie Dracos Zimmer. Nachdem die Türe geschlossen war, sah Harry erst mal erregt auf Dracos Hose. „Das sieht gut aus...", flüsterte er und streichelte über den feuchten Stoff. Draco sah auch an sich herunter und nickte erregt. „Der Anblick bleibt aber für dich", versprach er dann.

„Leider sieht man es auf meiner Hose nicht so, also kann ich dir gar nichts bieten.", bedauerte der Gryffindor, aber sein Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dafür fühlt es sich gut an.", erklärte er heiser und streichelte darüber.

„Musst du immer noch so doll?", fragte Harry mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, denn er sah, dass Draco seine Beine noch immer zusammen presste.

„Ja, ich habe gestoppt, wegen dem Boden...aber ich..."

Harry kniete sich kurzerhand vor Draco und öffnete ihm die Hose. „Ich bin noch viel zu trocken..", murmelte er.

„Wenn du mich berührst...werd ich es nicht mehr halten können.", warnte Draco. Aber da war es auch schon zu spät, denn einige Tropfen lösten sich, wobei sie über Harrys Hand rannen. Der leckte die goldene Flüssigkeit neugierig ab und ergriff dann Dracos Penis richtig. Als der Slytherin wieder losließ, führte er den Strahl über sein Hemd und nach einigen Momenten zu seinem Mund. Draco starrte mit angehaltenem Atem auf den Gryffindor, der ihm in die Augen sah. Dabei fing er die Flüssigkeit mit dem Mund auf. Einen Teil ließ er wieder hinaus laufen, sodass es über sein Kinn tiefer floss. Nachdem die Quelle versiegt war, schluckte er den letzten Rest runter.

„Küss mich!", war das einzige, das Draco hervorbrachte und er zog Harry zu sich hoch, um ihn wild und leidenschaftlich zu küssen, wobei er deutlich sein eigenes Aroma wahrnahm.

Harry öffnete ungeduldig Dracos Hemd und presste seinen nassen Oberkörper gegen die Haut des anderen.

Draco erschauerte bei dem Gefühl des nassen Hemdes und griff nach seinem Glied. Er richtete es auf Harrys Schoß und ließ die letzten Tropfen darüber laufen. Harry stöhnte auf und öffnete schnell seine Hose. Er holte seinen Penis heraus und hielt ihn an Dracos, als er es auch wieder laufen ließ. „Alles für dich, mein Schatz...", flüsterte er heiser und sehr erregt. „Wie schnell du darauf reagierst...", stellte er erstaunt fest, als Draco sofort erregt und hart wurde. „Es macht mich total an!", stöhnte der Slytherin und auf Harrys Frage, ob er noch einen Wunsch habe, hauchte er verführerisch: „Ich will dich kosten..."und kniete sich vor seinen Freund. Harry sah fasziniert hinab und hielt Draco sein Glied hin, was dieser sofort gierig mit dem Lippen umschloss und den goldenen Strahl ebenfalls in den Mund und dann überlaufen ließ.

„Das sieht... unglaublich geil aus.", keuchte Harry erregt und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Nachdem er fertig war, beugte er sich zu seinem Freund hinab und küsste ihn hungrig.

„Ich liebe dich, mein heißer Drache"  
"Ich liebe dich auch, mein scharfer Löwe."


	5. Pansys Rache

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört rein gar nichts an dieser Story und es lässt sich leider auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Alle Rechte an den Figuren, Orten etc liegen bei J.K. Rowling.

Nicht mal Plot wird sich hier finden lassen, auf das irgendwer Besitzansprüche stellen würde. Die rege Phantasie gehört allerdings mir und das ohne Zweifel. 

**Warnung:** Es handelt sich um ein PWP was bedeutet eine Handlung muss gar nicht erst gesucht werden. Während der Story kommt es zur Beschreibung homosexueller Sexualpraktiken also Slash und insbesondere WS/NS. (Wer mit den Abkürzungen nichts anfangen kann, sollte es besser lassen, oder sich erst schlau machen, ob er diese Story auch wirklich lesen will.

**Summary:** Pansy ist sauer und will Draco dafür bestrafen, dass er mit Harry ausgeht... leider hat sie dafür den falschen Weg gewählt

**Pansys Rache**

Pansy war nach der Quidditchabschlussparty immer noch wütend auf Draco, der ausgerechnet den Goldjungen von Gryffindor ihr vorgezogen hatte. Sie konnte und wollte nicht verstehen, dass sie niemals Chancen bei ihm gehabt hatte. Wie alle wissen, ist nichts schlimmer, als verschmähte Liebe. Das spürte auch Pansy Parkinson, Königin des Leidenlassens ihrer Opfer, die einen Plan nach dem anderen ausheckte wie sie sich Genugtuung verschaffen konnte. Ein paar Tage später war es dann soweit und sie begann ihre Fäden zu ziehen. Draco sollte richtig schön bloßgestellt werden am besten vor möglichst vielen anderen Schülern. Pansy verhexte seinen Wecker damit er verschlafen würde. Dann sorgte sie dafür, dass in Dracos abendlichem Tee im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Trank mit zeitverzögerter Wirkung war, welches ihm zu einer sogenannten ´Morgenlatte verhelfen sollte, die ziemlich hartnäckig sein würde. Der Rest brauchte keine Manipulationen, da es sich von selber erledigen müsste. Pansy war an diesem Morgen äußerst gut gelaunt und bereits sehr früh auf den Beinen. Sie saß frisch geduscht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, um ihr Opfer genauestens zu beobachten, nachdem Crabbe ihn dann gerade noch rechtzeitig geweckt hatte. Viel Zeit blieb ihm jedoch nicht mehr, bevor es in die Große Halle zum Frühstück ging.

Draco war mitten in einem Traum von Harry gewesen als ihn sein grobschlächtiger Hausgenosse weckte. Eigentlich hatte er einen ordentlichen Drang Wasser zu lassen, doch durch den Traum war er ganz hart. Es war viel zu spät, um noch zu duschen oder die Waschräume aufzusuchen. Also zog sich Draco schnell an, schnappte seine Schultasche und begab sich zum Frühstück. Zum Glück bedeckte die Schulrobe das Problem in seiner Hose. Während der Mahlzeit warfen er und Harry sich verliebte Blicke zu und der Gryffindor neckte ihn mit einer recht verführerischen Art, seine Banane zu essen. Draco unterdrückte ein Aufkeuchen, während er sich mit der Hand in seiner Hosentasche ganz leicht massierte. Doch bevor er so sein erigiertes Traumüberbleibsel loswerden konnte, war die Essenszeit beendet und der Unterricht fing an. Mit dieser Art ´Problem konnte Draco auch keine der Gemeinschaftstoiletten benutzen und verkniff es sich deshalb für später. Die erste Stunde mit Arithmantik lenkte ihn dann auch soweit ab, dass die Erektion abschwoll. Leider musste er dann eiligst zum Raum für Geschichte der Magie weiter, weil Professor Vektor hoffnungslos überzogen hatte. Sein einziger Trost war, dass Harry ihm in der letzten Reihe einen Platz freigehalten hatte. Pansy nahm verärgert wahr, dass ihrem Hauskameraden bisher gar nichts anzumerken gewesen war. Jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht ungehindert betrachten, weil er ganz hinten bei seinem Potter saß. Sie hoffte, dass bald mal etwas geschah, das ihren Rachedurst befriedigen würde.

Draco begann, auf seinem Stuhl ungeduldig hin und her zu rutschen, als der Unterricht von Professor Binns in der üblichen einschläfernden Art eröffnet wurde. Harry wurde darauf direkt aufmerksam. Halb belustigt, halb besorgt fragte er nach: „Hey, Süßer. Alles klar bei dir?"

Der Slytherin grinste anzüglich und flüsterte seinem Freund zu: „Es könnte gut laufen."

Der erwiderte mit einem Aufblitzen in den Augen: „Du schaffst es auch immer wieder mich durch so ein blödes Wortspiel heiß zu machen."

Draco gab keck zurück: „Das ist der Slytherin in mir."

Der Gryffindor beugte sich rüber und küsste Draco, doch dann biss er ihm sanft knabbernd auf die Unterlippe. Das entlockte dem anderen Schüler ein leises Stöhnen während ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Harry wanderte mit seiner Hand streichelnd über die Oberschenkel seines Geliebten, der diese daraufhin unmissverständlich zusammenpresste. Sie lösten den Kuss, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Harry sah amüsiert auf das Hibbeln und wollte mit leicht heiserem Unterton wissen: „Hat deine Mami dir nicht beigebracht, auf die Toilette zu gehen bevor du irgendwo hin gehst?"

Draco lachte kurz auf und antwortete dann mit unschuldigem Blick: „Das muss sie irgendwie verpasst haben, schätze ich..."

Er schaukelte bald nicht nur mit dem Fuß, sondern eher mit dem kompletten Bein. Harry konnte den Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden und hauchte fast schon gestöhnt: „Hör auf damit, du machst mich heiß."

Draco hibbelte noch stärker und gab gepresst klingend zurück: „Das geht nicht, weil es echt dringend ist."

Die Stunde hatte gerade erst angefangen, also würde das ein ziemliches Problem für den Slytherin werden, auch wenn er recht gut trainiert war in dieser Beziehung. Harry versuchte sich in Vernunft und schlug vor: „Dann musst du eben auf Klo gehen."

Draco presste die rechte Hand auf seinen Schritt und druckste herum: „Ich habe keine Ahnung ob und wie weit ich es noch schaffen werde..."

Harry starrte auf die Hand, die den Schoß seines Liebhabers bedeckte, genau an der Stelle, wo es ersichtlich sichtbar werden würde, wenn er es nicht mehr schaffte, sich zu beherrschen. Er konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Augen davon magnetisch angezogen wurden. „Süßer, in so was solltest du doch trainiert sein eigentlich...", stellte er fest.

„Bin ich auch, aber ich hatte heute Morgen noch keine Zeit zu gehen.", war die plausible Erklärung für diese prekäre Situation.

Der Gryffindor klang ein kleines bisschen schadenfroh als er bedauerte: „Och, mein armer Schatz...und jetzt?"

Draco zog leicht eine Augenbraue hoch und gab grinsend zurück: „Schaue ich, wie lange ich es durchhalte, bis es weiterläuft..."

Harry lachte leise auf. „Wenn du noch einmal läuft´ sagst, dann bringe ich dich zum Überlaufen."

„Jetzt hast du es ja auch gesagt.", beschwerte sich der Slytherin scherzend.

Sein Freund gab immer noch schmunzelnd zurück: „Ja, aber nur zur Verdeutlichung."

Draco versprach ernsthaft: „Okay, ich sag´s nicht mehr."

Er hibbelte mit dem Bein und hatte immer noch seine Hand auf den Schritt gepresst. Der Gryffindor konnte mittlerweile die Vorzeichen recht gut deuten und einschätzen, wann es bei seinem Geliebten wirklich kritisch wurde. Jetzt war es mehr als dringend, also schon bedenklich. „Süßer du platzt ja gleich.", stellte Harry mitfühlend, aber mit erregt vibrierender Stimme, fest.

„Du hast recht.", gab Draco leicht heiser zurück.

Beide spürten die gegenseitige Erregung bei dem Gedanken, dass sie hier gerade mitten zwischen den anderen Schülern im Unterricht saßen. Ihre Spannung wuchs beständig durch diese verflixt aufregende Situation. Harry sah sich ein wenig um, wobei er feststellte, dass eigentlich alle um sie herum zu schlafen schienen. Er hatte also freie Bahn, was er sofort ausnutzte, indem er sich vor seinen Geliebten unter das Pult kniete.

Harry legte seine Hand auf Dracos, sie verschränkten die Finger ineinander und der Gryffindor spürte die warme Feuchtigkeit. Es war mehr zu ahnen als zu sehen, dass der andere bereits tröpfchenweise gepinkelt hatte. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, während Harry vermutete: „Das wusstest du doch schon vorher und es ist wieder eines deiner Spielchen, oder?"

Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete mit gepresstem Unterton immer noch etwas heiser vor Erregung: „Nein, heute nicht."

Er war selbst ganz überrascht von der Wendung an diesem Morgen und hatte die Lage weder geplant noch im Griff, aber diese Gelegenheit wollte er nicht ungenutzt lassen. Beide Jungen ergriffen deshalb spontan die Chance, aus diesem Zufall ein Ausleben ihrer gemeinsamen erotischen Phantasien zu machen. Harry öffnete die Hose des Slytherin, der sich bemühte, möglichst nichts danebengehen zu lassen. Da er aber seine Grenze bereits hart überschritten hatte, konnte er nicht verhindern, bei den Berührungen durch seinen Freund die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Seine maßlos überfüllte Blase begann, ohne sein Zutun, ein wenig von dem Druck abfließen zu lassen. Der Gryffindor beeilte sich, damit nicht so viel von dem goldenen Nass vergeudet wurde, obwohl die Variante, dass sich ausgerechnet der beherrschte, immer überlegen wirkende Draco Malfoy in die Hose machte, auch etwas für sich hatte. Doch jetzt wollte er lieber davon kosten. Harry leckte liebevoll die über das Glied rinnende Flüssigkeit ab, bevor er ihn in den Mund nahm. Er liebte diesen leicht salzigen, herben Geschmack, der ihn entfernt auch an Samenflüssigkeit erinnerte, wobei diese weniger ausgeprägt war, seiner Ansicht nach. Es lag aber auch daran, dass sein Freund diesen Morgen noch nicht auf der Toilette war, weswegen der Urin kaum verdünnt und wesentlich geschmacksintensiver war. Fast war es ihm, als schmecke er ein leicht fruchtiges Aroma, aber das lag sicher daran, dass ihn der Geruch entfernt an Aprikosen erinnerte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harrys Augen glitzerten lustvoll, als er leicht nickte. Draco stöhnte leise, als er es endlich laufen lassen konnte. Er pinkelte vorsichtig, so dass sein Urin langsam in den Mund seines Liebhabers floss, damit er nicht überlief.

Harry schluckte alles und hielt währenddessen den Augenkontakt, um zu signalisieren, dass es in Ordnung war, möglichst viel auf diese Art abzugeben. Draco stoppte trotzdem, was ihm eine spielerische Rüge seines Freundes einbrachte. „Was denn? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht stoppen. Das hältst du nicht durch."

Geschickt kitzelte die Zunge des Gryffindors über Dracos Eichel und ganz besonders über die kleine Öffnung dort, weil er ihn reizen wollte. Sofort wurde der andere Schüler wieder nass. Aufseufzend ergoss er sich noch mal in den Mund seines Geliebten, der bereitwillig alles seine Kehle herunter rinnen ließ. Dann stoppte der Slytherin erneut, aber alle Ermahnungen wären jetzt nutzlos gewesen, denn dieses Mal konnte er nicht weiterpinkeln aufgrund seiner wachsenden Erregung. Draco war durch den Anblick, der sich ihm bot und die aufregende Gesamtsituation hart geworden. Harry raunte belustigt, doch deutlich erregt: „Du bist unmöglich, Sweetheart!"

„Darling, das macht mich aber so an...", wisperte Draco verführerisch.

Harry hielt ihn jetzt mit der Hand fest ohne ihn zu streicheln oder zu bewegen und trotzdem wurde die Erektion noch steifer. „Hey, ich mache doch gar nichts.", protestierte der Gryffindor gespielt unschuldig.

„Du hast mich gehalten und mich angesehen...außerdem...ist das hier irgendwie ne geile Location.", raunte Draco ihm heiser zu.

„Ja, mit all diesen netten Menschen um dich herum...", versuchte Harry abzulenken, obwohl ihn der Gedanke auch ziemlich erregte, das musste er zugeben. „Es hat so einen verbotenen Touch irgendwie.", flüsterte der Slytherin ihm zu.

Mit einem äußerst verführerischen Unterton gab Harry zurück: „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst."

„Und wie steht es bei dir?", fragte Draco, der sich der Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte durchaus bewusst war.

„Och, bei mir steht es ziemlich gut.", ging Harry auf die Wortspielereien ein.

Daraufhin kniete sich der Slytherin ebenfalls unter den Tisch, um Harry zu berühren. Er streichelte über die deutliche Beule in der Schulhose, was dem anderen ein lustvolles Stöhnen entlockte. Sie dämpften das Geräusch mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bei dem sich ihre Zungen zärtlich miteinander spielend gegenseitig umschlangen.

Unterdessen streichelte Draco mit etwas mehr Druck durch den Stoff der Hose über Harrys Erektion. Der umfasste ebenfalls erneut Dracos mittlerweile wieder weniger hartes Glied, so dass der durch die plötzliche Berührung unvermittelt pinkelte. Der Strahl traf genau Harrys Oberschenkel und durchnässte dort die Schuluniform. Der Gryffindor stöhnte in den Kuss, der noch leidenschaftlicher geworden war. Schwer atmend lösten sie den Kuss, um erst mal wieder Luft zu bekommen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste seinen Freund an: „Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht aufhören."

Draco senkte gespielt verschämt seinen Blick, jedoch stöhnte er lustvoll, als sich Harry vorbeugte, um ihn wieder sauber zu lecken. Der Gryffindor tadelte in fast mütterlichem Tonfall: „Schlimm genug, dass man es auf deiner Hose bereits sehen kann..."

Darauf konterte der Slytherin schlagfertig: „Ich hätte mir auf der Quidditchabschlussfete fast vor dem gesamten Jahrgang in die Hose gemacht. Das wäre schlimmer´ gewesen."

Harry keuchte auf. „Das war geil!"

Draco triumphierte, verführerisch mit den Brauen wackelnd: „Hier schaut keiner, aber wir sind umgeben von Leuten..."

„Und wenn ich dir nicht geholfen hätte, würdest du jetzt mit nasser Hose da sitzen...", versuchte Harry zu argumentieren, wobei der Gedanke an diesen Anblick ihn wieder härter werden ließ.

Ziemlich erregt stimmte Draco ihm zu: „Sie wäre mehr als nass und sie ist nicht schwarz..."

Mehr gestöhnt als gehaucht erwiderte Harry darauf: „Ich weiß...aber so hatte ich alles für mich und ich wollte den Anblick nicht teilen."

Der Gryffindor beugte sich wieder vor, um leicht mit der Zunge über den Penis seines Geliebten zu fahren. „Alles meins!", verkündete er besitzergreifend.

Leise gab Draco zu: „Ich muss immer noch."

„Was soll ich dagegen tun?", fragte Harry betont unschuldig schauend.

Der Slytherin grinste vergnügt. „Ich werd´s nicht mehr lange aushalten, aber ein bisschen geht noch."

„Und dann?", wollte der Gryffindor mit rauer Stimme wissen, während er sich die schwarzen Haare nach hinten strich.

„Irgendwann lasse ich es laufen.", antwortete Draco, deutlich erregt bei der Vorstellung, das hier mitten im Klassenraum zu tun.

Harry befeuchtete seine Lippen, bevor er, weiter betont unschuldig aussehend, weitersprach. „Einfach hier auf den Boden?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Draco leichthin: „Wenn wir hier so sitzen bleiben schon."

Harry hatte ein erregtes Funkeln in den Augen, als er sich breit grinsend zu seinem Freund beugte, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Während ihre Zungen sich zärtlich liebkosend umspielten, aber dabei immer wilder wurden, verlor der Slytherin erneut die Kontrolle über seine Blase. Er durchnässte dabei Harrys Hosenbein ein wenig, was diesen aber nicht störte, sondern, im Gegenteil, nur noch mehr anheizte. Draco stoppte auch sofort wieder, bevor er sie beide zu sehr nass machen würde. Ihre Zungen fochten einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf, der jedoch, sanfter werdend, keinen Sieger hervorbrachte. Sie lösten den Kuss, weil Harry den Slytherin ausbremsen musste, bevor sie hier unter dem Tisch noch hemmungslos übereinander herfallen würden und miteinander schliefen. Zuzutrauen wäre es Draco, dass er genau das in diesem Moment vorgehabt hatte. Harry grinste schelmisch. „Vergiss bitte nicht wo wir sind. Hier sollten wir nicht zu laut werden."

Draco strich sanft mit seinen Händen zu Harrys Hintern und knetete diesen zärtlich. Der Gryffindor folgte seinen Bewegungen, ein schnurrendes Geräusch des Wohlbehagens von sich gebend. Draco hatte beschlossen, jetzt doch aus dieser einmaligen Gelegenheit ein Spielchen zu machen und mal wieder seine Grenzen auszutesten. Er genoss dies in vollen Zügen. Harry warf ihm einen lustverhangenen Blick zu. „Irgendwie sieht das obszön aus. Du so voll bekleidet und dein bestes Stück hängt nackt aus dem Hosenstall heraus."

Scherzhaft fragte der Angesprochene kokett: „Soll ich mich ausziehen?"

Harry raunte mit verführerisch dunkler Stimme: „Nein, das macht mich an."

„Ich könnte ihn auch wieder hübsch verpacken.", schlug der Slytherin mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag vor.

Sein Geliebter schnaubte: „Als ob ausgerechnet du ihn drin behalten könntest..."

„Soll das eine Wette werden?", wollte Draco grinsend wissen.

Harry nickte ernsthaft. „Okay."

„Also wie lange darf ich ihn nicht rausholen? Oder machen wir es wie auf der Fete wer ihn zuerst rausholt hat verloren?", fragte ihn Draco nach den Wettkonditionen, wobei er Anstalten machte, auf den Boden zu pinkeln, damit er die Wette nicht sofort mit völlig eingeweichter Hose beginnen musste. Doch Harry unterbrach sein Tun schmunzelnd. „Ich meinte damit eigentlich nicht normal aufs Klo gehen, sondern eher deine Sexsucht in jeder Hinsicht...ich meine nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehen würde...ich bin halt unwiderstehlich..."

Draco grinste anzüglich, wobei er seine Hand auf Harrys Oberschenkel ruhen ließ, nicht weit von seinem Schritt entfernt. „Dann darf ich also nur auf der Toilette auspacken?"

Der Gryffindor unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Alleine auf dem Klo, nur für die täglich Notdurft, also das, was du heute früh verpeilt hast... keine Spielchen, niemand dabei - aber außer mir sollte da sowieso niemand in Frage kommen, keine Masturbation, na ja und zum Duschen und umziehen... aber da auch nur, weil er halt an deinem Körper hängt..."

Draco stöhnte gespielt qualvoll auf. „Das wird eine schwierige Aufgabe. Was wenn ich das gleiche Problem wie heute habe?"

Sein Liebhaber neckte ihn. „Weiß nicht, aber wenn du Pech hast, sitzt du mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen, also solltest du dafür sorgen, so etwas zu vermeiden."

Der Slytherin raunte ihm heiser und schon wieder erregt klingend zu: „Ich hatte eine derartige Morgenlatte, da war an Pinkeln nicht zu denken, selbst wenn ich nicht verschlafen hätte, weil mein Wecker weg war."

Erstaunt hakte Harry nach: „Aber was war zwischen dem Frühstück und dem Unterrichtsbeginn?"

Ziemlich anzüglich ließ sich der Slytherin die Worte fast auf der Zunge zergehen. „Wo hätte ich denn da bitte hingehen sollen, wenn ich gleichzeitig pinkeln und spritzen muss?"

Jetzt war Harry doch etwas verwirrt. „Deine Morgenlatte hielt über das Frühstück hinweg an? Das ist doch fast eine Stunde bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn."

Die beiden sahen sich durch das Gespräch eher angeregt als wieder abgekühlt an. Dann antwortete Draco nachdenklich: „Jawoll, sie hielt standhaft. Erst dachte ich ja, es läge daran, dass du nicht bei mir warst, aber jetzt wo du es so ansprichst, kommen mir diese ganzen merkwürdigen Zufälle doch etwas verdächtig vor."

Beide sahen unter dem Tisch zu Pansy, die sich just in dem Moment gerade ihren Hals verrenkte, um in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Das war Beweis genug und sie lachten beide leise los. So war Pansys Rache zwar ein voller Erfolg gewesen, jedoch hatte sie ihnen sogar einen Gefallen damit getan.

Harry zwinkerte seinem Freund zu: „Unter diesen Umständen konntest du ausnahmsweise wirklich nichts dafür. Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Wette auch sein lassen..."

Draco hob gekonnt eine seiner wohlgeformten Augenbrauen. „Hm?"

Harry lachte leise. „Ich will eigentlich nicht auf deine Spontaneität verzichten und auf solche Geschichtsstunden. Ich will rund um die Uhr darauf eingestellt sein, dass du wieder etwas Verrücktes anstellst oder selbst etwas Verrücktes anstellen, wozu ich dich brauche."

Draco hauchte heiser, was seine Erregung deutlich werden ließ: „Dann komm her!"

Der Gryffindor krabbelte zu ihm herüber und Draco zog ihn zu sich heran. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was du tust, wenn du im Unterricht mal dringend pinkeln musst."

Harry streichelte hauchzart über Dracos Oberschenkel, während er zu erzählen begann. „Ich würde hoffen, dass du neben mir sitzt oder zumindest versuchen, aufs Klo zu gehen, weil es auf den Gängen unauffälliger ist und schneller wegzuzaubern."

Aufreizend lockte ihn der Slytherin aus der Reserve. „Mal angenommen, ich würde neben dir Sitzen: Was dann?"

„Dann würde ich mich langsam zu dir beugen. Ungefähr so...", Harry beugte sich näher zu Draco und kitzelte ihn mit seinem warmen Atem an der Ohrmuschel. Dann fuhr er fort: „Ich würde dir ins Ohr flüstern, dass ich da ein kleines Problem habe..."

Der Slytherin bekam durch einen wohligen Schauer, der ihm über den Nacken kroch, eine Gänsehaut. „Ja...komm, wir sollten uns wieder hoch setzen, bevor noch jemand unter den Tisch sieht.", flüsterte Draco zärtlich.

Der Slytherin verpackte alles wieder wo es hingehörte und sie setzten sich zurück auf ihre Plätze. Harry rückte näher, während er leise weiter sprach, immer noch verflixt nah an Dracos Ohr. „Ich würde langsam näher rutschen und meine Beine übereinander schlagen."

Draco schlug sofort seine Beine übereinander und presste die Oberschenkel zusammen, bevor Harry dann wieder redete. „ich würde eine Hand in meinen Schoß legen."

Provozierend tat er es auch, wobei er amüsiert lächelnd feststellte, dass Draco es ihm gleich getan hatte. „Ich würde dir ins Ohr flüstern: Süßer, ich muss ganz dringend pinkeln..."

Dracos rechte Hand presste sich auf seine Hosenfront. „Wie dringend?", hauchte der heiser.

Harry sah wie gebannt auf die Hand seines Freundes. „Ich kann es keine drei Minuten mehr halten, ich brauche deine Hilfe.", wisperte er mit erotischem Unterton.

Draco kniete sich prompt vor ihn, so sehr von seiner Geschichte angetörnt, dass er sofort Harrys Hosenstall öffnen wollte. „Ich helfe dir.", flüsterte er, mit vor Erregung vibrierender Stimme.

Doch Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, so dringend ist es ja gar nicht, aber du wolltest es wissen."

Draco ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gleiten, um sofort die Beine zusammenzupressen. Der Gryffindor bemerkte es und hakte nach: „Du musst immer noch so dringend?"

Draco nickte. Dann fuhr sein Liebhaber fort. „Wir haben über eine halbe Stunde da unten gesessen und du sagst nichts..."

Der Slytherin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Doch ich habe es wohl gesagt, aber dann kam die Wette dazwischen und wir haben es vergessen."

Harry sah ihn halb belustigt halb erregt an. „Danach hättest du es ja ruhig noch mal sagen können und nicht einfach einpacken."

Er kniete sich wieder vor seinen Freund, um erneut von ihm zu trinken, aber der schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Auf den verständnislosen Blick und die Frage wieso er nicht wolle, antwortete Draco sanft: „Diesmal nicht. Du kannst doch nicht soviel davon trinken und außerdem hatten wir das schon."

Dracos Grinsen trieb Harry in den Wahnsinn, weil er genau wusste, dass er ihn so auf die Folter spannte. Verwundert wollte der Gryffindor wissen: „Was dann?"

Er zog einen Schmollmund, der fast herzerweichend war und beide sahen sich mit blitzenden Augen und stillem Einverständnis an. Dracos Hibbeln wurde stärker, was mal wieder demonstrierte, dass er es unmöglich bis zum Unterrichtsende aushalten würde. Eine Spannung entstand zwischen den beiden, wie schon am Abend der Fete. Der Slytherin flüsterte: „Ich weiß genau, wie sehr es dich anmacht mich jetzt zu beobachten, Darling."

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. „Das schon, aber die Stunde geht noch eine ganze Weile."

Draco zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu: „Dann hast du wenigstens etwas, das dich vom Schlafen abhält, für eine ganze Zeit lang."

Harry setzte sich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück, so dass er seinen Geliebten gut im Blickfeld hatte. „Dir beim Leiden zusehen? Ich kenne Leute, die dafür zahlen würden."

Der Slytherin hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und begann auf seinem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei genau, weil er, nachdem es sogar Dracos Wunsch gewesen war, dieses dargebotene Schauspiel genoss. Sie hielten die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt, obwohl der Slytherin sich nicht mehr ruhig halten konnte. Er rutschte jetzt auf dem Stuhl vor und zurück. Harry hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, ihn nicht zu berühren oder reizen, aber die Versuchung war einfach zu groß. Langsam hob er seine Hand an, damit er an Dracos Oberschenkel entlang höher gleiten konnte, um ihn dann federleicht kurz über die Hosenfront zu streicheln. Diese leichte Berührung reichte bereits aus und ein kleiner nasser Fleck erschien an der Stelle wo der Finger des Gryffindors ruhte. Auf der grauen Hose seiner Schuluniform war die Nässe ziemlich deutlich zu erkennen und Draco presste angestrengt die Beine zusammen. Harry sah fasziniert auf den Fleck, der noch etwas größer geworden war. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dir nicht helfen soll?", vergewisserte er sich noch ein letztes Mal.

Doch der Slytherin meinte es wirklich ernst. „Sieh mir einfach zu, Darling.", lud er ihn mit vor Aufregung ganz rauer Stimme ein.

„Was immer du willst, Sweetheart.", hauchte Harry, der von dieser Show mittlerweile ganz erregt war und ihn neugierig beobachtete. Draco bedeckte den Fleck mit seiner Hand, was Harry jetzt im Unklaren darüber ließ, ob er es noch schaffte einzuhalten, oder sich in die Hose machte. Wieder rutschte er unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Du und deine Spielchen...", grinste Harry.

Beide waren über alle Maßen erregt, weil sie wussten, jede Sekunde konnte es passieren. Draco würde sich im Geschichtsunterricht inmitten von anderen Schülern in die Hose machen. Der Slytherin wippte leicht mit dem Fuß und wissend, dass das ein deutliches Zeichen für die Dringlichkeit war, musste sich Harry zurückhalten, ihn nicht anzufassen. Dann begann der Slytherin, seine Oberschenkel wippend rhythmisch zusammenzupressen. Harrys Erregung brachte seine Stimme dazu, in einer tieferen Stimmlage zu vibrieren. „Sweetheart..."

Draco sah ihn, mit ebenfalls vor Erregung glitzernden Augen an. „Ja?"

Der Gryffindor hatte wieder den gleichen Tonfall. „Ich will dich!"

Ein Grinsen umspielte Dracos Lippen. „Du willst was genau?", ging er auf seinen Freund ein.

Der stöhnte laut auf, so erregt war er von dem, was er geboten bekam. „Dich! Alles was ich kriegen kann und am liebsten würde ich dir auch noch was schenken."

Um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, legte sich Harry die Hand auf seine pochende Erektion und drückte leicht zu. Draco raunte: „Lass uns gleich ins Vertrauensschülerbad gehen...nur für den Fall, dass ich mich frisch machen muss."

„Okay.", hauchte sein Geliebter, während er ihn zart auf die Wange küsste.

Draco sah zu seinem Schoß, was signalisierte, er würde es nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Sein Freund folgte dem Blick, hart schluckend. „Soll ich dich ablenken?", schlug Harry vor.

Der Slytherin erwiderte schon ziemlich gepresst klingend. „Versuch es mal..."

Harry begann im Plauderton irgendetwas zu erzählen, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. „Ähm...wusstest du, dass Colin Creevey, dieser Fotoapparattyp, von allem und jedem Nacktfotos macht, den er erwischen kann?"

„Nacktfotos?", fragte Draco leicht pikiert.

„Ja. Stell dir vor, sogar unter der Dusche...hab ich von Ginny gehört.", berichtete Harry amüsiert.

„Dusche...", stöhnte Draco, seinen Blick auf die Hand gerichtet, auf die er sich gerade gepinkelt hatte bei dieser Assoziation. Jetzt konnte er selbst nicht mehr wegsehen, weil es jeden Moment soweit sein würde. Harry sah ihn an. „Du willst wirklich hier...", seine Stimme brach vor lauter Erregung. „Soll ich nicht vielleicht doch...", aber eigentlich wollte es jetzt auch sehen.

Ganz langsam spreizte Draco für seinen Geliebten die Beine auseinander, damit der zusehen konnte, wie langsam die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit über die Finger sickerte. Ein tiefes Aufstöhnen entrang sich Harrys Kehle. „Draaaaaaaacooooo..."

Er konnte jetzt seine Augen nicht mehr abwenden, weil ihn unendlich faszinierte, was er zu sehen bekam. Ein Kribbeln und Ziehen breitete sich in Harrys Unterleib aus, was sich anfühlte wie eine Mischung aus Druck auf die Blase und sexueller Erregung. Diese Kombination hatte ihn schon bei ihren vorherigen Erlebnissen in ihren Bann geschlagen. Durch die besondere Situation, in der sie sich hier befanden, war es noch viel ausgeprägter. Der besondere Reiz ergab sich aus dem Gefühl, etwas sehr Verbotenes zu tun, dass sich absolut nicht gehört, es im Geheimen trotzdem auszuleben und doch in aller Öffentlichkeit dabei zu sein. Draco nahm jetzt seine Hand von der deutlich nassen Stelle der Schulhose, um Harry ein freies Blickfeld zu gewähren. Der Stoff glänzte feucht, aber noch hatte der Slytherin nicht komplett losgelassen. Harry starrte ihn an und griff nach Dracos Hand um die nassen Finger abzulecken. Draco rutschte auf dem Stuhl nach vorn bevor er dann erneut dem Drang nachgab.

Der Slytherin ließ es tatsächlich laufen, so dass sich der Fleck schnell ausbreitete und die goldene Flüssigkeit bald schon vom Rand des Stuhles herunter floss. Ein leises Plätschern begleitete das Geschehen, während sich eine deutliche Pfütze auf dem Boden des Klassenraumes bildete. Harry befeuchtete die Lippen mit seiner Zunge. „Du bist verrückt, Sweetheart. Komplett verrückt...aber geil!"

Der Gryffindor spürte wie seine Erektion sich weiter erhärtete, weshalb er leicht mit seiner Hand zudrückte, die er immer noch darauf liegen hatte. Draco rieb mit seinen Fingern über die sprudelnde Quelle, während er einfach weiterpinkelte. Harry legte seine andere Hand auf Dracos und sie verschränkten ihre Finger ineinander. Beide genossen das Gefühl der warmen Flüssigkeit, die ihnen über die Finger rann. Draco drückte ihre Hände leicht gegen sein Glied woraufhin ein kräftiger Strahl sich über sie ergoss. „Spinner!", hauchte Harry heiser, jedoch verriet das Glitzern in den grünen Augen seine Lust.

Draco stoppte noch bevor er fertig war und fragte leise: „Wie lange dauert es bis die Stunde rum ist?"

Harry sah auf die mechanische Uhr über der Tür und schätzte: „Etwa zehn Minuten."

„Danach ins Vertrauensschülerbad?", lockte ihn Draco mit verführerischem Unterton.

„Ja!", nickte der Gryffindor und strich sich über die erhebliche Beule in der Hose.

Draco wippte wieder mit dem Fuß, weil er sich unbedingt noch genug von dem goldenen Saft für ihre gemeinsame Dusche aufheben wollte.

Als der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war, hielt Draco seinen Freund am Ärmel zurück. „Wie komme ich dorthin ohne einen Massenauflauf auszulösen?", wollte er mit anzüglichem Gesichtsausdruck und der obligatorischen hochgezogenen Augenbraue wissen.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Hier, nimm meine Robe, dann fällt es nicht auf und auf das Emblem achtet sowieso niemand."

Draco nahm die Gryffindorrobe, um sie überzuziehen, bevor sie sich beeilten, in das Vertrauensschülerbad zu kommen. Harry hielt sich die Schultasche vor, weil seine Hose bei ihrem Techtelmechtel unter dem Tisch auch etwas abbekommen hatte. Die Pfütze unter dem Pult hatten sie mit mehreren Trockenzaubern verschwinden lassen. Kurz bevor sie das Badezimmer erreichten, erwähnte Draco mit unschuldigem Lächeln. „Ich habe mir extra noch etwas aufgehoben, nur für dich, Darling."

Sie betraten das Vertrauensschülerbad kurz darauf und Harry ließ sofort alles fallen, um sich auf seinen Geliebten zu stürzen. Draco zog seinen Freund an sich, während sich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen. Harry presste ihn gegen die Wand, ihre erhitzen Leiber rieben sich aneinander und ihre Hände begaben sich, zärtlich liebkosend, auf Wanderschaft. Draco hatte seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, damit Harrys Zunge ihn erkunden konnte. Zuerst umspielten sich ihre Zungen fast sanft und doch voller Leidenschaft, aber dann wurden sie dabei zunehmend fordernder und wilder. Sie strichen mit den Händen ganz besonders über den nassen Stoff, was sie in ihrem Tun nur zusätzlich anheizte. Draco stöhnte lustvoll in den nicht enden wollenden Kuss, als Harry über die tropfende Hosenfront rieb. Sie lösten keuchend ihre Lippen voneinander. Der Gryffindor mahnte spielerisch mit vor Lust ganz heiserer Stimme: „Du solltest deine Hose jetzt ausziehen und zum Trocknen aufhängen."

Draco sah ihn mit verführerischem Augenaufschlag an. „Dann hilf mir aus der Hose oder willst du jetzt deinen Rest noch sehen?"

„Jaaaa...gibs mir sofort!", befahl Harry schwer atmend.

Er kniete sich vor seinen Liebhaber, beide Hände auf seine Hosenfront gepresst, wobei der sofort, als er seine Berührung spürte, lospinkelte. Kurz bevor die Quelle versiegen würde nahm der Gryffindor seine Hände weg und legte die Lippen auf die Stelle, an der es sprudelte. Er musste die warme Flüssigkeit einfach auf seinem Gesicht spüren, an seinen Lippen kosten.

Draco stöhnte vor Erregung laut auf, weil dieser Anblick ihn augenblicklich steif werden ließ. Harry bemerkte die Erektion an seinen Lippen, woraufhin er seinem Freund die Hose öffnete, sie herunterzog und mit der Zunge über das anschwellende Glied fuhr.

Die beiden zogen sich gegenseitig so schnell es ging aus, wobei sie sich die Klamotten regelrecht von den Leibern zerrten. Immer wieder küssten sie sich zärtlich und liebkosten gegenseitig jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut, der freigelegt worden war.

Harry bewunderte wieder einmal Dracos makellose, elfenbeinfarbene Haut, die sich überall so glatt und weich anfühlte wie Seide. Seine Brustwarzen waren von einem zarten rosa und trotz seiner Schlankheit waren doch seine Muskeln gut definiert. Die Haut seiner Brust war samtig weich ohne störende Körperbehaarung, die erst unterhalb seines muskulösen Bauches in einem silbern schimmernden Pfeil zu seiner Männlichkeit führte. Harry hingegen war dünn und drahtig gebaut. Seine Haut schimmerte in einem Bronzeton, der gut mit den schwarzen Haaren harmonierte. Auch er war muskulöser, als es die weiten Schuluniformen erahnen ließen. Draco strich ihm über die ebenfalls haarlose Brust, um dann eine seiner, von einem kleinen schwarzen Flaum umgebenen, Brustwarzen zu liebkosen. Sich küssend und streichelnd, weil sie einfach nicht voneinander ablassen konnten, schoben sie sich gegenseitig zur großzügig angelegten Marmordusche im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Harry temperierte das Wasser für sie, während ihre Zungen sich zärtlich umeinander verflochten. Dann stiegen sie gemeinsam in die Duschkabine und genossen es, unter dem warm herunterprasselnden Wasser zu stehen. Harry hauchte an Dracos Ohr: „Sweetheart, ich will dich noch immer."

Der Slytherin erschauerte, weil ihn der Atem an seinem empfindlichen Ohrläppchen kitzelte.

„Ich will dich auch."

Sie tauschten einen lustvollen Blick aus und Harry fragte mit rauer Stimme: „Oben oder unten?"

Draco rieb seine Wange an Harrys und flüsterte zärtlich: „Oben."

Der Gryffindor stöhnte auf, hielt sich an der Duschstange fest und raunte: „Dann nimm mich jetzt und sofort bevor ich ganz durchdrehe."

Er hielt seinem Freund den Hintern entgegen, den Draco liebevoll massierte, als er hinter ihn trat. „Bist du sicher? So ganz ohne vorbereiten und dehnen...nicht dass ich dir wehtue?"

Währenddessen rieb er mit der Spitze seines Gliedes sachte zwischen Harrys Pobacken an seinem bereits zuckenden Eingang. Harry brachte laut stöhnend hervor: „Ja! Tu es! Ich bin sicher..."

Draco wurde ganz heiß und er keuchte erregt. Der Slytherin trat dicht hinter seinen Liebhaber, um die richtige Position einzunehmen, half mit seiner Hand nach und drang dann in Harry ein. Harry schrie laut auf, drückte aber seinen Rücken ganz durch, damit er seinen Freund tief in sich spüren konnte. Erst mal hielten beide einen Moment still, bis sich die Muskeln in Harry wieder entspannten.

Als Draco spürte, wie die Enge um ihn herum langsam nachgab und leichte Zuckungen ihm signalisierten, dass der andere soweit war, stieß er sanft zu. Beide stöhnten fast synchron auf vor Lust, was dazu beitrug, dass sie sich unwillkürlich voller Leidenschaft zu bewegen begannen. Einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus suchend, bewegte Draco sein Becken vor und zurück während Harry jedem seiner Stöße entgegenkam, um ihn noch tiefer zu spüren. Der Slytherin hielt seinen Partner am Becken gestützt und je erregter er wurde, desto mehr krallten sich seine Nägel in Harrys Haut. Schnell waren sie im Einklang mit ihren Bewegungen, was ihren Genuss erhöhte. Draco massierte beim Eindringen und Herausziehen Harrys Prostata, wodurch diesem jedes Mal ein tiefes kehliges Stöhnen entlockt wurde. Der Gryffondor hielt sich mit einer Hand weiterhin an der Duschstange fest und die andere Hand wanderte zu seinem Glied herab. Mit kräftigem Streicheln fing er an sich selbst zu stimulieren, im Takt der immer schneller kommenden Erschütterungen durch Dracos Vorstoßen und wieder Herausziehen. Harrys Schließmuskel kontaktierte, was bei Draco eine zusätzliche Stimulation auslöste, die seine Erektion zum Pulsieren brachte. Er war kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, was auch die immer mehr stoßweise kommenden, keuchenden Atemzüge vorankündigten. Harry war ebenfalls fast soweit und schrie lustvoll: „Ja! Draaaaacoooo, gleich..."

Der Slytherin drang wieder tief in ihn ein, so dass Harry seinen Orgasmus überdeutlich spüren konnte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zogen sich Draco alle Muskeln zusammen, um danach mit einem bis ins Unbeschreibliche gewachsenen Kribbeln in seinem gesamten Unterleib nahezu zu explodieren. Harry erging es kaum anders, denn sie kamen fast gleichzeitig mit einer immensen Intensität. Erschöpft zog sich Draco zurück, Harry drehte sich und sie umarmten einander sanft. Harry küsste Dracos weiche Lippen zärtlich und wieder fanden sich ihre Zungen zu einem zärtlichen Nachspiel. Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, begannen sie sich gegenseitig einzuseifen. Noch während sie sich abspülten grinste Draco Harry breit an: „Darling, ich steh auf ungewöhnliche und öffentliche Plätze glaube ich."

Sie lachten beide leise auf eine Gelegenheit hoffend dieser Vorliebe ausgiebig nachkommen zu können.


	6. Im Museum

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört rein gar nichts an dieser Story und es lässt sich leider auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Alle Rechte an den Figuren, Orten etc liegen bei J.K. Rowling.

Nicht mal Plot wird sich hier finden lassen, auf das irgendwer Besitzansprüche stellen würde. Die rege Phantasie gehört allerdings mir und das ohne Zweifel. 

**Warnung: **Es handelt sich um ein PWP was bedeutet eine Handlung muss gar nicht erst gesucht werden. Während der Story kommt es zur Beschreibung homosexueller Sexualpraktiken also Slash und insbesondere WS/NS. (Wer mit den Abkürzungen nichts anfangen kann, sollte es besser lassen, oder sich erst schlau machen, ob er diese Story auch wirklich lesen will.

**Summary:** Muggellondon mit all seinen Tücken und ein Museumsbesuch

**A/N:** So, ich schreibe schon am nächsten Kapitel, aber das ist seeehr lang und ich habe sehr wenig Zeit :( Mal sehen, vielleicht teile ich es auf oder ich schiebe noch einen One-Shot dazwischen.. hier ist jedenfalls noch Kapitel 6.

**Der Museumsbesuch**

Zum Ende des Schuljahres hatte Dumbledore für die Siebtklässler eine Woche Aufenthalt in der Muggelwelt eingeplant, so dass sie vor Beendigung der Schulzeit alle mal einen Blick auf die Welt außerhalb ihrer eigenen werfen konnten. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass einige von ihnen vielleicht ins Nachdenken kamen, was ihre Zukunft oder die Meinung ihrer Eltern betraf.

Sie wurden in kleine Gruppen eingeteilt mit immer einem, der sich in der Muggelwelt auskennt und ein oder zwei Schülern, die noch nie dort waren. Vom Bahnhof mussten sie in zeitlichen Abständen alleine zu ihrem Hotel finden.

Harry und Draco waren eine der letzten Gruppen und kurz bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten, flüsterte Draco Harry zu, dass er schon wieder auf die Toilette müsse. Da Harry wusste, wie holperig so eine U-Bahn war, grinste er nur. "Viel Spaß, Sweetheart, ich werde auf jeden Fall etwas zu sehen haben."Draco verstand nicht ganz, was sein Freund meinte, bis er endlich skeptisch die Bahn betreten hatte und diese los fuhr.

Schmunzelnd, aber doch erregt, beobachtete Harry, wie der Slytherin langsam aber sicher an seine Grenzen kam, auch wenn er es sich natürlich in keinster Weise anmerken ließ. Betont lässig sah er sich um und beobachtete die Muggel. Nur einmal konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als die Bahn besonders ruckartig bremste. Auch Harry musste inzwischen, aber noch lange nicht so dringend und so konnte er sich noch in Ruhe auf seinen Freund konzentrieren.

Als sie endlich den Zielbahnhof erreicht hatten, verließ der Slytherin die Bahn mit schon deutlich verkrampften Beinen, aber da er seinen langen Ledermantel trug, war es für die anderen Passanten nicht so offensichtlich, wie für Harry, der seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte gelegt hatte.

Das Hotel war nicht weit entfernt und obwohl Draco weiterhin ganz unbeteiligt tat, so merkte Harry doch genau, wie es um ihn stand. Allerdings mussten sie erst einmal ihre Anmeldeformulare ausfüllen, was Draco ein gereiztes Zischen entlockte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich durch das ruhige Stehen die ersten Tropfen lösten, was zum Glück durch den Mantel verdeckt war.

Nach einer Ewigkeit waren sie endlich fertig und besaßen den Schlüssel zu ihrem Zimmer im 7. Stock. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, auf den Aufzug warten und dann hatten sie es geschafft.

Allerdings hatte sich diese Stadt und das Hotel offenbar gegen Draco verschworen, denn der Fahrstuhl schien noch aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert und brauchte schon knapp drei Minuten, bis er überhaupt bei ihnen unten und bereit war. Der Slytherin trat nervös von einem Bei auf das andere, aber da sie nun schon so nah vor dem Ziel waren, sah er es nicht mehr als Qual, sondern das Glitzern in seinen Augen machte deutlich, dass es inzwischen zum Vorspiel geworden war. Auch Harry spürte inzwischen deutlich den Druck und legte mit einem Grinsen die Hand auf seinen Schritt. Der Slytherin verstand und öffnete seinen Mantel, um Harry den feuchten Fleck zu zeigen.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bis endlich der Fahrstuhl ankam. Schnell betraten sie ihn und drückten auf die Sieben. Mit einem ächzenden Quietschen schloss sich die Türe schwerfällig und mit einem Ruckeln fuhr er wieder an.

Dieser Ruck gab Draco den Rest und er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er sich in die Hose machte. Gespielt verlegen sah er an sich hinab. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Schoß, unter der sich jetzt deutlich der Fleck ausbreitete. Harry keuchte auf und sah gebannt auf seinen Freund, der jetzt einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, um ihm auch eine Hand auf die Jeans zu legen. "Na los, du musst doch auch.", hauchte er, was Harry dann dazu brachte, es einen Moment laufen zu lassen. Draco spürte die Flüssigkeit schnell, wodurch er erregt aufstöhnte, da ihn diese Situation mehr als heiß machte. Sofort sogen sich ihre Hosen voll und bis der Fahrstuhl endlich im 7. Stock angelangt war, tropfte es bereits leicht auf den Boden, wie sie erregt feststellten.

Als sie das "Ping" des Fahrstuhls hörten, der endlich oben angekommen war, stoppten beide, reinigten den Fahrstuhl und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Zimmer. Schnell fanden sie es und nachdem sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatten, fielen sie auch schon wieder übereinander her. Eng drängten sie sich aneinander, um den anderen, um den nassen Stoff gut zu spüren. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und ihre Zungen umschlangen sich wild. Beide hielten sie den Drang zurück, um es noch spannender zu gestalten.

Hektisch öffnete Harry Dracos Hemd, um jeden Zentimeter der seidigen Haut zu küssen. Als er die Brustwarzen seines Freundes erreicht hatte, widmete er ihnen besondere Aufmerksamkeit, während er gleichzeitig über Dracos Schoß strich. Der blonde Slytherin stöhnte erregt auf. "Haaarry ich werd mir so was von in die Hose machen wenn du deine Hand da lässt"  
"Ach, das geht noch besser? Na los, dann zeig es mir!", forderte Harry erregt grinsend und beide sahen sie an Draco hinunter, als er es wieder laufen ließ. Da die Hose nichts mehr aufnehmen konnte, wurde sofort das gesamte Hosenbein in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und die Flüssigkeit drang durch den Stoff nach außen, so dass sich eine Pfütze auf dem Zimmerboden bildete.

Der Gryffindor sah erregt auf seinen Freund und streichelte über den nassen Stoff hinauf zur Quelle. "Ich will dich jetzt und sofort!", keuchte Draco und schnell zogen sie sich aus und machten es sich in einem der Betten gemütlich.

Draco küsste zärtlich von Harrys Wange angefangen herunter bis zu seiner Halsbeuge, wo er dann ganz sachte an der empfindlichen Stelle saugte. Dann murmelte er gegen Harrys Hals: "Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Darling? Du musst doch auch noch ziemlichen Druck haben"  
Der Gryffindor seufzte auf: "Und wie...ich suche nur nach einer passenden Gelegenheit es loszuwerden, Sweetheart"  
Die beiden lagen so eng aneinander, dass deutlich zu spüren war, wie sich Harrys Glied langsam immer mehr zusammenzog. An der Spitze sammelte sich bereits Flüssigkeit in der dort entstandenen kleinen Mulde. Draco griff nach dem Penis seines Freundes und träufelte sich die ersten warmen Tropfen über seine Erektion. Er erschauerte, weil ihm vor Erregung eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. "Komm schon.", forderte er ihn mit rauer Stimme auf, "Ich könnte eine kleine Dusche vertragen"  
Augenblicklich spürte er das goldige Nass über seine wachsende Erregung rinnen. Das prickelnde Gefühl entlockte Draco ein tiefes kehliges Stöhnen. "Wow, jetzt ist mir klar wieso es Natursekt heißt, mein süßer Löwe"  
Der andere hatte ihn nicht mal berührt, aber dennoch war die Erektion des Slytherin so hart, dass sie von alleine aufrecht abstand. Harry raunte: "Würdest du für mich deine Beine breit machen, Sweetheart"  
Vor Lust laut aufstöhnend kam Draco dieser Bitte umgehend nach. "Aus deinem Mund klingen selbst die obszönsten Dinge wie eine Liebeserklärung. Da fällt es schwer, so standhaft zu bleiben"  
Um Draco nicht zu einer frühzeitigen Ejakulation zu verhelfen, indem er es überreizte, lenkte Harry den Strahl erst mal mehr auf den Hintern seines Freundes. Mit der anderen Hand zog er die Pobacken auseinander und massierte mit dem letzten Schwall den Eingang seines Freundes, der unkontrolliert zu zucken begann.  
Harry sah in Dracos Gesicht, das ganz verklärte Züge angenommen hatte. Er liebte es den sonst so beherrschten Slytherin auf diese Art entrückt und hemmungslos zu sehen. Noch mehr faszinierte ihn der Gedanke, dass er derjenige war, der ihn so in Ekstase versetzen konnte, dass er sich vollkommen treiben ließ. Zum Schluss malte er noch ein kleines Herz auf Dracos marmorfarbenen Bauch, das sofort zerfloss und einen glänzenden feuchten Schimmer auf der fast weißen Haut hinterließ, so dass goldiges Glitzern sich in silbernen Glanz verwandelte. Liebevoll verteilte Harry die Flüssigkeit auf dem Bauch seines Geliebten, der ihn mit lustverhangenen Augen ansah. Dann griff Harry vom Nachtisch einen kleinen Flakon mit Mandelöl, um den Penis des anderen damit zärtlich einzureiben.

Er tat dies sehr ausgiebig, während Draco sich unter den liebkosenden Berührungen hin und her wand. Als der Slytherin Harrys einölende Hände festhielt, verschränkten sie ihre Finger ineinander und ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem verlangenden Kuss. Draco spaltete Harrys Lippen fordernd, um mit seiner Zunge Einlass zu verlangen. Sofort verschlangen sich ihre Zungen einander wild umspielend. Draco ölte an Harrys Händen seine Finger ein, damit er noch während des immer fordernder werdenden Kusses beginnen konnte ihn vorzubereiten. Vorsichtig führte er den ersten Finger ein, der erst mal innehielt bis die Muskelkontraktionen abnahmen. Harry stöhnte ihn den Kuss und keuchend rangen sie nach Atem, als sie den Kuss lösten. Bald schon folgte ein zweiter Finger dem ersten auf seiner dehnenden Mission. Harry brachte nur noch ein schwer nach Luft ringendes: "Nimm mich endlich!", hervor.  
Draco kniete sich zwischen Harrys gespreizte Beine und schob ihm eines der Kissen unter. Nun half der Slytherin etwas mit der Hand nach, bis sich seine Erektion genau an Harrys Eingang befand. Sachte führte er sein Glied ein, das er dann mit einer stoßenden Bewegung vollends versenkte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, wobei darin die pure Lust widergespiegelt wurde, die sie in diesem Augenblick der Vereinigung empfanden. Die beiden begannen sich zusammen zu bewegen und sehr schnell waren sie miteinander im Einklang. Dracos Stöße und Harrys entgegenkommende Beckenbewegungen ergänzten sich. Immer schneller wurde ihr Rhythmus, was ihren Atem nur noch stoßweise kommen ließ. Auch Harry war mittlerweile vor Erregung ganz steif geworden. Seine rechte Hand umschloss sein Glied, damit er sich selbst mit schnellen kräftigen Bewegungen streicheln konnte. Draco sah das und ein langgezogenes Stöhnen zeigte, wie sehr es seine Lust steigerte. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zaubernd.

Als Draco Harrys Prostata zum wiederholten Mal beim Zustoßen massierte, wurden die pumpenden Handbewegungen des Gryffindors, mit denen er sich selbst stimulierte, erneut schneller. Sie steigerten sich gegenseitig immer weiter, bis das sich ausbreitende kribbelnde Gefühl in ihren Lenden den sich aufbauenden Orgasmus ankündigte. Sie senkten erneut ihre Lippen aufeinander, um sich zärtlich zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich liebkosten ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig, während sie fast gleichzeitig von ihrem Höhepunkt hinweg gerissen wurden. Schwer atmend umschlangen sie sich gegenseitig und umarmten sich zärtlich.  
Eine Weile blieben sie so aneinandergeschmiegt liegen, bis das Bettzeug durch die Feuchtigkeit ihrer vorherigen Aktivitäten ganz klamm geworden war. Dann beschlossen sie einfach in das andere Bett umzuziehen und sich dort für die Nacht einzukuscheln. Sie waren beide ziemlich müde, weshalb sie nicht lange brauchten, bis sie beide fest eingeschlafen waren.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ein Museumsbesuch auf dem Plan. Jede Gruppe sollte ein anderes Museum erkunden, um dann in der Schule darüber berichten. Harry und Draco hatten das Museum für Kommunikation gezogen und betraten es an diesem Vormittag interessiert. (Falls es jemand wiedererkennen sollte, ich beschreibe das Museum in Berlin, keine Ahnung, ob London so etwas besitzt und wenn ja, wie es aussieht g)

Im Erdgeschoss gab es einen großen freien Platz in der Mitte, in dem drei Roboter auf die Besucher warteten. Einer von ihnen spielte mit einem Ball und Draco und Harry ließen es sich nicht nehmen, mitzuspielen. Überhaupt zeigte der Slytherin ein großes Interesse an all den Muggel-Dingen und ließ sich von Harry alles ausführlich erklären.

Die nächste Abteilung war eine interaktive Sammlung der verschiedensten Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten und Harry forderte Draco auf, eine der dort stehenden Dosen an sein Ohr zu halten, was dieser auch sofort neugierig tat. Harry nahm die anderen Dose und sagte: "Hey Süßer, du bist besser als jedes Kuscheltier."

Draco war überrascht, Harrys Stimme zu hören, begriff aber schnell und antwortete: "Neben dir aufzuwachen ist besser als jedes Hausmittelchen gegen Morgenmuffeligkeit"

Harry lachte leise. "Wer weiß, was uns noch so eingefallen wäre, wenn wir nicht hätten aufstehen müssen.", raunte er dann verführerisch und bekam sogleich eine gut gelaunte Antwort: "Bestimmt gibt es da einiges, was wir hätten tun können..."

Als nächstes kam eine Morseanlage und das Flirten ging weiter. "Ich finde dich wahnsinnig sexy", signalisierte Harry.

Draco lächelte glücklich und seine Augen strahlten. "Du verdrehst mir komplett den Kopf", schrieb er sofort zurück.

Als sie bei ein paar alten Telefonen mit Wählscheibe ankamen, forderte der Gryffindor seinen Freund auf, ihn mal anzurufen, was dieser auch sofort tat, auch wenn er die Technik mit der Wählscheibe doch sehr merkwürdig fand.

Er hörte ein Tuten und dann plötzlich Harrys Stimme so nah, als würde er ihm direkt ins Ohr sprechen und nicht einige Meter entfernt sitzen. "Guten Tag, sie sind mit der Verwöhn-Hotline verbunden, was kann ich für sie tun?", hörte er die verführerische Stimme seines Geliebten und erwiderte mit samtig tiefer Stimme: "Oh wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Show, die mich so richtig anheizt, damit ich es kaum noch erwarten kann wieder ins Hotelzimmer zu kommen, mit dir?"

"Alles, was sie möchten... sag mir, was ich tun soll", sagte Harry heiser und sah gebannt zu seinem Freund, der nur einen Augenblick überlegte. "Leg deine Hand in deinen Schoß und sag mir, wie es sich anfühlt."

Sofort legte der Gryffindor die Hand auf seinen Schoß. "Fühlt sich gut an... fängt gerade an, ein bisschen hart zu werden, weil ich deine heiße Stimme höre... Wie ist es bei dir?"

Auch Draco legte seine Hand an die hellgraue Stoffhose und flüsterte heiser: "Fühlt sich verdammt gut an und ist auf dem Weg etwas eng zu werden."

"Das Museum hat ein Café... darf ich dich auf was zu Trinken einladen?", fragte Harry heiser.

"Gern. Wie wär"s mit einem Tee und du flößt ihn mir beim Küssen ein?"

"Klingt sehr verlockend, aber lass uns vorher noch ein bisschen was anschauen, sonst nehmen wir nachher nichts mehr wahr...", entschied der Gryffindor, da sie noch zwei Stockwerke und den Keller vor sich hatten und er genau wusste, dass sie nach so einem Spielchen sicher nicht mehr Lage waren, all das wirklich aufzunehmen.

"Okay, was immer du willst ich folge dir.", grinste Draco neckisch und Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen. "Sag das nicht so laut."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatten, gingen sie ein Stück weiter, bis sie einen fast geschlossenen Sessel erreichten, aus dessen Seiten Naturgeräusche kamen. Harry schubste seinen Freund hinein und kniete sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Draco erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich und zog den Gryffindor eng an sich heran. "Stimmt, deine Hose scheint etwas eng zu sein.", lächelte der zwischen zwei Küssen.

" Und wenn ich dich noch länger spüre wird sie mir zuuu eng.", hauchte Draco erregt, worauf sein Geliebter ihn gespielt ernsthaft ansah und sich von ihm löste. "Soll ich gehen?"

"Nein, bleib.", bat Draco und setzte einen Hundeblick auf, was Harry sofort jegliche Aufsteh-Pläne vergessen ließ. "Ich hab heute auch extra ne Stoffhose an...", raunte er und Draco zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hast du gleich noch was vor damit?"

"So kann ich dich besser spüren, als durch den dicken Jeansstoff...", grinste der Gryffindor und rieb sich fordernd an seinem Freund, der sofort aufstöhnte und ziemlich eindeutig reagierte. "Du machst mich scharf."

"Du mich aber auch."

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und Draco öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen, um Harrys Zunge Einlass zu gewähren, was dieser auch sofort ausnutzte, aber sich dann gleich wieder von seinem Freund löste. "Wir sollten weiter, denn ich brenne schon drauf, dir deinen Tee zu offerieren.", lächelte er schelmisch und Draco half ihm beim Aufstehen. "Und ich kann es kaum erwarten ihn auf diese Weise zu genießen."

Sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden damit, die oben Stockwerke mit all ihren Exponaten zu bewundern. Draco war wie ein kleines Kind und nahm alles wie ein Schwamm auf. Er drückte jede Taste und las alle Texte. Harry war nicht ganz so enthusiastisch, aber nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich immer wieder an den Rücken seines Geliebten zu pressen, wenn sie sich etwas ansahen oder er etwas erklärte. Beide waren durchgehend erregt wegen dieser Nähe und genossen das kribbelnde Gefühl, dass ihre Nähe auslöste.

Als sie die oberen Etagen besichtigt hatten, küsste Harry sanft Dracos Hals. "So und bevor wir in den Keller gehen, will ich ins Café.", beschloss er lächelnd.

"Okay...ich überlasse mich mal ganz dir, heute.", seufzte Draco wohlig und lehnte sich im Gehen an Harry, der den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Dieser führte ihn im Museumscafé an einen verdeckten Tisch und bestellte zwei Tees. Als der Kellner sie ihnen brachte, bezahlte er auch sofort, so dass sie in Ruhe gelassen wurden und trank einen Schluck. Den nächsten behielt er im Mund und beugte seinen Kopf zu Draco, um ihn zu küssen und ihm dabei das Getränk einzuflößen.

Gierig nahm der Slytherin den Tee entgegen und intensivierte den Kuss anschließend. Beide fanden dieses Spiel sehr anregend und rutschten näher zueinander, um sich besser spüren zu können. Harry vergrub seine Hand in Dracos Haaren und umschlang seine Zunge leidenschaftlich mit seiner. Zwischendurch trank er immer wieder ein paar Schlucke und gab auch welche an seinen Freund weiter, so dass sie die Tassen während des Küssens, ohne es zu merken, beide leerten.

Als Harry es bemerkte, lächelte er den Slytherin an. "So, uns fehlt nur noch der Keller, dann können wir zurück ins Hotel."

Sie gingen hinunter und fanden sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder, der etwa 15-20 Säulen enthielt, in denen jeweils ein besonderes Stück lag, zu dem eine Stimme etwas erzählte, sobald man nah genug heran kam. Draco sah sich um. "Sind wir hier etwa allein?", fragte er und drückte Harrys Hand liebevoll. "Aber es könnte jederzeit wer reinkommen oder?"

"Ja", antwortete der Gryffindor. "Der Wärter oder andere Besucher."

"Und es ist so schön duster.", flüsterte Draco und küsste Harrys Wange zart.

Sie gingen zu einer der Säulen und aktivierten den Text. Dann zog Harry seinen Geliebten an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss sanft, drehte dich dann um, um den Erklärungen zu lauschen und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Harry schlang seine Arme um Dracos Taille und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter, um auch etwas mitzubekommen.

So betrachteten sie nach und nach alle Säulen und Draco konnte seine Neugierde kaum zügeln, wippte aber nach und nach immer deutlicher mit dem Fuß, was ihm selbst aber gar nicht auffiel, so vertieft war er in die Geschichte der ersten Briefmarken und der Erfindung des ersten Telefons. "Sweetheart, kann es sein, dass zu ziemlich dringend musst?", flüsterte der Gryffindor seinem Liebsten leicht erregt ins Ohr, worauf dieser nickte. "Ja und wie...der Tee hat"s verstärkt.", antwortete er aufreizend und rieb seinen Po an Harry Schoß.

"Die letzten 5 Säulen noch, oder lieber erst aufs Klo? Das ist gleich hier unten.", fragte der Gryffindor heiser, auch wenn ihm die Antwort schon fast klar war.

"5 Säulen müssten noch gehen.", antwortete Draco, wie erwartet, auch wenn beiden klar war, dass es mehr als hart für ihn werden würde, aber da schlug sein Wettgeist wieder durch und er war auch neugierig auf die Säulen.

"Das sind 20 bis 25 Minuten...", warf Harry ein, aber Draco winkte nur ab und ging weiter. Mit jeder Minute wurde Harry erregter, da Draco durch sein Hibbeln mit seinem Po immer wieder über seinen Schoß rieb und auch seine spezielle Erregung wieder durch kam.

Als sie an der letzten Säule ankamen, war er so erregt, dass auch Draco es deutlich an seinem Po spüren konnte.

"Was wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffen würde bis zur Toilette?", fragte der Slytherin verführerisch und rieb sich an seinem Freund, der sich bei der Frage leicht versteifte. "Dann wird der Wärter sich wundern, warum du so komisch läufst und ich werde explodieren vor Geilheit.", antwortete er in einem beiläufigen Ton in Dracos Ohr.

" Ich halte es keine Minuten mehr aus, bis ich Druck ablassen muss, egal ob jemand es sieht oder nicht.", hauchte der leise.

"Warum hast du denn nicht früher Bescheid gesagt?", fragte Harry in einem gespielt ernsthaften Tonfall, aber biss Draco erregt in den Nacken. "Ich werde es sehen.", fügte er dann mit leicht vibrierender Stimme hinzu, da ihn diese Vorstellung wild machte.  
"Es war eben noch nicht so dringend und jetzt mache ich mir jeden Moment in die Hose.", antwortete Draco kokett, was Harry nur dazu brachte, fester zuzubeißen und zu knurren: "Dann lass uns gehen."

"Okay du kannst mich hinführen wohin du willst...aber denk dran ich laufe jeden Moment über."

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg, wobei Harry seine Hand auf Draco Po legte. Als ihnen auf der Treppe plötzlich eine Gruppe von Touristen entgegen kam, hatte er eine Idee. Er kniff Draco in den Po, so dass dieser sich erschreckte und die Kontrolle verlor. Schnell bildete sich der erste feuchte Fleck auf der hellen Stoffhose und Draco stöhnte auf, bei dem Gedanken, dass all die Menschen es merken könnten. "Das war"s ich mach mir vor denen in die Hose...und es ist geil, Harry.", keuchte er. Gleich darauf spürte er, wie sein Freund seine Erregung an seine Hüfte presste und hörte sein erregtes Stöhnen "Jaaa, es ist geil und du bist geil, Draco, du bist unglaublich."

"Ich hab nur Druck abgelassen und werd sehen wie weit ich komme bis ich das nächste Mal pinkeln muss.", hauchte er erregt zurück und biss sich auf die Lippe. Als er an sich herunter sah, stellte er jedoch fest, dass der Fleck auf seiner Hose schon sehr deutlich zu sehen war. "Darling soll ich den Mantel schließen, oder möchtest du es sehen?", grinste er anzüglich und Harry, der nur auf diesen Fleck starren konnte, antwortete heiser: "Wenn du willst, dass ich gleich spritze, mach nur weiter so... es liegt ganz an dir..."

"Wenn du mich so anschaust mach ich mir noch mehr in die Hose."

"Und je größer der Fleck wird, desto eher komme ich...", stöhnte Harry. "Ab zur Metro", beschloss er dann.

"Fahren wir zurück ins Hotel?", fragte Draco beiläufig im Plauderton, aber seine Augen funkelten voller Vorfreude.

"Wenn du nirgendwo anders hin willst...", antwortete Harry ebenso beiläufig, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.

"Mal sehen wie weit wir überhaupt kommen, bis wir beide steinhart sind.", hauchte Draco leise in Harrys Ohr und berührte dabei wie zufällig seinen Schritt.

"Ich komme nicht mehr weit, bis ich nicht mehr hart bin... und dann ist es andersrum... du hart und ich muss aufs Klo.", grinste der Gryffindor, nachdem er bei der Berührung leise aufgekeucht hatte.

Noch muss ich zu dringend und würde mir eher richtig in die Hose machen, wenn du jetzt vor mir kommen würdest.", flüsterte Draco, war aber ähnlich erregt. Inzwischen hatten sie das Museum verlassen und waren auf dem Web zur Metro.

"Erzähl mir, wie es war, vor all den Leuten zu pinkeln und wie es jetzt ist... dann komme ich sofort.", stöhnte Harry und strich einmal über den nassen Fleck.

"Es hat in meinem Bauch wahnsinnig geprickelt, als die Leute kamen und du mich gezwickt hast. Da hab ich nicht anders können als loszupinkeln...ich hab fast in Zeitlupe gespürt wie es langsam warm und nass wird und war erregt, was nur noch mehr den Druck verstärkt hat.", beschrieb Draco das Erlebnis detailliert, da er wusste, wie sehr Harry die genauen Ausführungen anmachten.  
Durch seine Worte und die Erinnerung wieder an seine Grenzen getrieben, stöhnte er: "Harry, ich...muss soooo doll..."Allerdings war er dabei etwas lauter und vor ihnen, auf der Rolltreppe zur Metro hinunter, standen ein paar Leute in Hörweite. Ein Pärchen drehte sich auch prompt um und starrte interessiert auf den feuchten Fleck auf Dracos Hose.

"Sie schauen dich an.", flüsterte Harry, der inzwischen schon bis an seine Grenzen erregt war, eifersüchtig.

"Ihr Starren bringt mich zum Pinkeln und ich kann nichts tun, außer es ein bisschen laufen lassen.", hauchte Draco, diesmal so leise, dass es niemand außer ihnen hören konnte. Diese Worte, gemeinsam mit der Tatsache, dass Draco wirklich wieder pinkelte, brachte Harry dazu, zu kommen. Zum Glück waren sie gerade am Ende der Treppe angekommen und er krallte sich an Draco fest, bemüht, sich nicht zu viel anmerken zu lassen. Aber in seinem Gesicht war seine Erregung deutlich zu sehen und Draco konnte spüren, wie der Körper des Gryffindor in seinen Armen erzitterte und sehen, wie sich ein kleiner feuchter Fleck bildete. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis Harry wieder alleine stehen konnte und er suchte sofort Dracos Lippen, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. "Oh Mann...", keuchte er dann, immer noch sehr atemlos.

"Es ist so scharf, wenn du hier zwischen den ganzen Leuten kommst, Darling.", raunte Draco heiser, begleitet von einem zärtlichen Streicheln über den kleinen Fleck.

"Sicher nicht aufregender, als wenn du dir in die Hose machst, Sweetheart.", grinste Harry, wurde dann aber ernst. "Ich liebe dich"

"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry.", flüsterte Draco und streichelte verliebt seine Wange.

"Dann lass uns fahren... ich will dich ganz alleine für mich und wir haben noch eine Weile Fahrt vor uns.", beschloss Harry und zog verführerisch eine Augenbraue hoch, da er nicht vergessen hatte, wie dringend Draco noch musste.

"Ich will auch mit dir allein zu sein so bald wie möglich.", antwortete sein Freund lächelnd, ergriff seine Hand und ging mit ihm zum Gleis. Als sie angekommen waren, beugte er sich zu Harrys Ohr und flüsterte: "Ich muss immer noch ganz dringend."

"Ich befürchte, ich bald auch.", lächelte Harry schwach.

Als endlich die Bahn kam, setzten sie sich gegenüber auf einen der Viererplätze. Draco schlug sofort die Beine übereinander und legte die Hand auf den Fleck, der inzwischen aber schon zu groß war, um davon verdeckt zu werden. Auch das obligatorische Wippen setzte sofort wieder ein und fesselte Harrys Blick.  
"Ich darf dich gar nicht anschauen...", sagte er lächelnd und beugte sich vor, um eine Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel zu legen.  
"Du bist gerade purer Sex..."Er küsste seinen Freund liebevoll und spürte, wie sich auch bei ihm der Tee jetzt meldete, nachdem der erste Druck abgebaut war.

Der Slytherin erwiderte den Kuss, behielt dabei aber die Augen offen, um Harrys Schoß im Auge zu behalten. Er legte seine Hand auf die Hosenfront, da er um keinen Preis verpassen wollte, wenn Harry sich jetzt auch in die Hose machte, was ihn nur dazu brachte, selbst wieder kurz davor zu sein. Harry presste auch die Beine zusammen und wollte es noch nicht kommen lassen. Einerseits der Spannung wegen und andererseits wollte er eine kleine Show für Draco abziehen. Beide spürten, dass sie schwerlich die Bahnfahrt überstehen würden und es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten war, bis sie es nicht mehr halten konnten. Allerdings erregte sie dieses Vorspiel umso mehr, da es die Spannung erhöhte.

Harry legte seine rechte Hand in den Schoß und sah amüsiert und erregt, wie Draco auf seinem Sitz immer weiter nach vorne rutschte, bis er gar nicht mehr richtig saß. Der Gryffindor öffnete langsam die Beine und streichelte sich über den Schritt. "Nur für dich, Süßer.", flüsterte er heiser, nahm die Hand weg und ließ es langsam laufen, so dass sich sofort ein immer größer werdender Fleck bildete. Nach ein paar Sekunden stoppte er wieder und legte seine Hand auf die nasse Hose, was sogleich eine Gänsehaut bei ihm verursachte. Drängend rieb er einige Male über den Stoff, bevor er die Hand öffnete und Draco die nasse Handfläche darbot.

Dieser sah gebannt auf die Bewegungen und konnte nicht aufhalten, dass er auch sofort wieder lospinkelte. Da seine Hose schon ziemlich nass war, drang die Flüssigkeit sofort durch den Stoff und traf mit einem plätschernden Geräusch auf den Boden der Bahn. Harry keuchte auf, als er das hörte und sah fasziniert von Dracos Schoß zum Boden. Gleich darauf beugte er sich vor und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schoß, als wolle er es aufhalten, so dass die Flüssigkeit über seine Finger rann. Er genoss das Gefühl der heißen Flüssigkeit und ließ selbst auch wieder los.

"Soll ich versuchen zu stoppen?", keuchte Draco und Harry nickte. "Ja, ich will es nachher im Hotel noch etwas auskosten."

Beide Jungen stoppten den Fluss, obwohl es ihnen sehr schwer fiel, aber auch wenn es hier mehr als erregend war, so hatten sie im Hotel noch mehr Spaß damit und das war es wert. "Ich muss immer noch dringend.", flüsterte Draco und presste die Beine wieder fest zusammen.

"Wenn es nicht geht, lass es.", antwortete Harry, auch wenn es mehr rhetorischer Natur war, da er genau wusste, dass der Slytherin nicht nachgeben würde. "Ich finde es auch hier sehr geil, dir dabei zuzusehen."

"Nein, ich hab ja etwas Druck abgelassen jetzt und ich will mir auch noch etwas aufsparen für gleich.", antwortete Draco und legte seine Hand auf Harrys die immer noch an seinem Schritt war.

Als sie ausstiegen, sah Harry doch noch zurück und auf den Boden, was er bisher vermieden hatte und keuchte auf. "Schau dir den Boden an, Sweetheart.", keuchte er leise und stieg schnell aus, damit er nicht wieder in Versuchung kam. Auch Draco hätte fast wieder losgelassen, als er die goldene Pfütze auf dem Boden sah und folgte Harry schnell aus der Bahn. Arm in Arm schlenderten sie zum Hotel und Draco schloss vorsorglich seinen Mantel, da man sie hier kannte. Im Fahrstuhl standen beide wieder mit überkreuzten Beinen da, jedoch überstanden sie die Fahrt dieses Mal ohne Zwischenfälle.

Schnell betraten sie das Zimmer und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. "Ich hab noch nie etwas so Geiles erlebt, wie das heute.", stöhnte Harry zwischen den Küssen und zog Draco voll bekleidet zum Bett. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du damit durch die Stadt gehst."

Der Slytherin stöhnte unter den Berührungen seines Freundes und hätte fast losgelassen, als er dessen Hand an seinem Schoß spürte. "Das hätte ich vor ner Weile auch nicht gedacht, aber...es ist geil das zu tun"  
"Du hast mitten vor 30 Leuten einfach losgepinkelt... und das in der Bahn... Das Plätschern hat mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben und wäre ich nicht schon gekommen, wäre ich es da sofort... Die Leute haben dich angestarrt und es war dir egal.", zählte Harry erregt auf, da es ihn anmachte, all das noch einmal auszusprechen. Auch Draco reagierte sofort auf die Worte und stöhnte leise auf. "Harry...es war einfach nur heiß...und ich bin jetzt so richtig in Fahrt."

"Lust auf was Bestimmtes?", fragte sein Freund heiser.

"Ich möchte dich schmecken..."

Der Gryffindor erschauerte. "Alles, was du willst, Sweetheart."

Draco beugte sich zu Harry Schoß und küsste den nassen Fleck ungefähr dort, wo es begann, dann legte er seine Lippen darauf und saugte zart an dem feuchten Stoff, worauf Harry nur noch "Vorsicht"zischen konnte und schon konnte er es nicht mehr halten. Direkt unter Dracos Mund begann es zu sprudeln und dieser öffnete sofort die Lippen, um alles aufzunehmen, wobei er Harry in die Augen sah.

"Himmel", flüsterte Harry. Der Gryffindor vergaß alles andere um sich herum, als er sah, wie Draco das meiste schluckte und der Rest über sein Kinn lief.

"Stopp noch mal, bitte.", bat Draco leise und Harry brauchte einige Momente, bis er endlich verwirrt und erregt einhielt.

"Kannst du dich mal über mich knien?", bat der Slytherin und Harry kam dem sofort nach.

"So?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme und sein Freund nickte.

"Ja...und kannst du mir das Hemd aufmachen bevor du..."Weiter brauchte er gar nicht zu sprechen, denn Harry hatte genau verstanden, was sein Liebster von ihm wollte. Er nestelte schnell an den Knöpfen von Dracos Hemd und strich es dann zur Seite. Danach sah er Draco noch einmal in die Augen und entspannte dann langsam die Muskeln seiner Blase, so dass die goldene Flüssigkeit sich auf Dracos fast weißer Haut ausbreitete. "Das ist guuuuuuut.", stöhnte er langgezogen.

Draco hatte die pure Lust im Gesicht stehen und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Das fühlt sich total geil an, Harry lass alles über mich laufen, komm schon.", keuchte er und fing ein bisschen mit der Hand auf, um es sich über die Lippen zu gießen, die er dann verführerisch ableckte.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu explodieren und strich mit der Hand über Dracos nassen Oberkörper und seine Lippen. Gierig leckte er seine Finger dann ab und stöhnte fasziniert: "Draaacoooo du bist unglaublich!"

Sie küssten sich wieder leidenschaftlich und Draco musste sehr aufpassen, dass er nicht sofort in die Hose machte und so alles vergeudete.

Nachdem Harry fertig war, wurde er in wenigen Sekunden hart und hatte eine Idee. "Denkst du, es würde dir gefallen, wenn ich dich nehme, während du auf uns pinkelst?", fragte er heiser und knabberte an Dracos Ohrläppchen.

"Jaaaaa...aber mach schnell ich kann"s nicht mehr lang halten.", stöhnte sein Freund und schnell zog Harry ihn aus und suchte nach etwas Creme. Bei sich selbst öffnete er nur den Reißverschluss und zog Hose und Shorts nur soweit runter, wie es nötig war. Dann beugte er sich runter und leckte kurz über Dracos Ohrläppchen, während er erst einen und dann zwei Finger in Draco schob und ihn sanft dehnte. "Daaaaaarling...es ist sooo gut... Bitte mehr!", stöhnte der Slytherin, wobei er es kaum noch verhindern konnte, direkt loszupinkeln.

Harry war inzwischen steinhart und setzte langsam an, um vorsichtig einzudringen, während er noch einmal über seien Oberkörper leckte und ihn küsste. "Ich liebe dich, Sweetheart!", stöhnte er, während er ganz langsam tiefer drang.

"Ich...dich auch...du fühlst dich unheimlich gut an...sag wenn ich"s laufen lassen kann!", keuchte Draco, der wahnsinnig erregt war.

"Jetzt", krächzte der Gryffindor, als er bis zur Wurzel in seinen Freund eingedrungen war, worauf Dracos Becken kurz zuckte und er stöhnend dem Druck nachgab. Um die ganze Situation zu verlängern, bemühte er sich, es langsam kommen zu lassen, was gar nicht so einfach war, da Harry inzwischen mit kräftigen Bewegungen in ihn stieß und dabei auch immer wieder seine Prostata streifte. Draco ließ jetzt alles los und jedes Mal, wenn Harry seine Prostata traf, stöhnte er lauf auf.  
Der Gryffindor ergriff Dracos Glied, um den Strahl auf seine Brust zu dirigieren. Dann beugte er sich vor und versuchte, es mit dem Mund aufzufangen, was Draco ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. "Harry ich komme gleich beim Pinkeln...so fühlt es sich jedenfalls gerade an."

"Vielleicht geht das ja.", grinste Harry und die Tropfen prallten von seinen Lippen ab.  
"Ohhhhhh...Haaaaarry...", stöhnte Draco, der nun richtig hart wurde, weshalb er nur noch tröpfchenweise pinkeln konnte. Diesen Umstand nutzte sein Freund sofort aus und begann, ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren. Schnell bildeten sich auf seiner Eichel die ersten Lusttröpfchen und vermischten sich mit dem Rest des goldenen Nasses. Harry sah es erregt und verrieb es mit seinem Daumen. "Irgendwie schaffst du es immer wieder, mich noch geiler zu machen...", stöhnte er. Draco, doppelt gereizt durch die Stöße und das Reiben, keuchte: "Ich...werd gleich tierisch kommen."und sah Harry in die Augen, der daraufhin noch stärker zustieß. "Jaaaa, komm für mich..."

Mit einer Mischung aus Stöhnen und Hauchen kündigte Draco seinen heftigen Orgasmus an. "Haaaaaarry...jaaaaaaaa!"

Auch Harry konnte sich durch die Kontraktionen nicht länger zurückhalten und nach einem letzten Stoß überließ er sich ganz Dracos Muskeln. "Draaaaaaaaacooooooooo du bist so heiß und eeeeeeeeeeng!"

Der Slytherin umschlang seinen Freund mit beiden Armen und drückte ihn an sich. Er seufzte wohlig, als sein Glied erschlaffte und duschte Harrys Glied noch einmal, während der es gerade raus zog. Beide beobachteten das goldene Nass, das über Harrys Penis rann, um dann auf das weiße Laken zu tropfen. Dort bildete sich eine kleine Pfütze, die nicht sofort in den Stoff gesogen wurde, der ziemlich dick war.

Erschöpft legten sie sich nebeneinander und küssten sich zärtlich. "Das war unglaublich... du bist unglaublich.", flüsterte Harry liebevoll und leise antwortete Draco: "Ich liebe dich und es ist mit dir totaler Wahnsinn...alles ist so intensiv."Schnell wechselten sie wieder in das andere Bett. "Ich liebe dich auch", war das Letzte, was Harry noch murmelte, bevor sie eng aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.


End file.
